Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children (Remake)
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Since I can't use the old style for this story, I'm gonna start again right here. Rated T for occasional swearing, violence and there might be some blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins with a Dream**

"Oh-no! I can't be late for my first day of school especially since Takuya goes there!" A young girl yelled in her room as she hurries to pack her school bag.

She was wearing a dark green school dress, a pier of white socks and black shoes. Her blonde hair was held back in a ponytail, her sky-blue eyes were slightly panicked and her peachy skin was slightly flushed in embarrassment at the though of being late on her first day of school.

"Come on Louisa or we'll leave you behind." A voice teased from down steers.

"Holed your horses Takuya I'm coming." Louisa called back at her brother.

Louisa had moved from one area of Japan to another not so long ago. Now she lived with three little brothers, a busy adoptive mom and a sometimes boring, but funny adoptive dad in a nice house with nice friends.

"Okay I'm coming." The blonde yelled as she picked up her bag.

Louisa then exited her room and walked to the stares and just as she stepped on to the first step...

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

She yelled as she tumbled down the stare-case.

"OKAY! WHO PUT SOAP ON THE STEERS AGAIN!?" She yelled in rage once she hit her head on the floor.

"Louisa are you okay?" Her adoptive mom asked as she ran to her side.

"Well if your idea of 'okay' is falling down the stares, landing on your head and it hurts like hell, then yes I'm okay." Louisa said sarcastically, which made her brothers snigger, but she pretended not to notice.

She then stood up on her own, attempting to brush off her "accident".

"Now can we get to school before I get eaten by a shark?" Louisa asked half joking about it.

"_Why does this always happen to me?_" She thought to herself, sweat-dropping as she sat in the car.

~After a few minutes~

"Bye kids. Have fun in school!" Mrs.K, as Lousia had dubbed her, mom yelled from the car.

"See ya mom!" All four Kanbara children yelled back.

Then the bell rang.

"Come on sis. I'll show you to your class." Takuya offered.

"Thanks Taky!" Louisa thanked him, cheerfully.

Takuya showed Louisa to her classroom and left her there so he could show Louisa's other brother where his classroom was, since it was his first day, too.

"Hello class." Hiroto Honda said cheerfully to his class.

Honda had brown hair in a spike pointing ahead of him, tanned skin and matching brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

"Hello Mr Honda." Everyone said lazily.

"Today we have a new student with us. Mrs. Kanbara, you can come in now." He said, cheerfully.

Then Louisa walked into the class, she spotted some boys' cheeks go a deep pink color.

"_Perfect they think I'm hot/cute and that means they'll try to flirt. YUCK! I HATE FLIRTS! And what's the big deal anyway!? I'm nothing special you idiots! I'm just a normal girl._" Louisa thought to herself, angrily.

The blonde girl had been the object of many boys affection before, much to her at most disgust and some even got into fights for her affection. That was waht she hated the most: Being treated like a prize.

"This is Louisa Kanbara. She just moved here, so please try to make her feel welcome." Honda said as he wrote down Louisa's name on the board.

"Hi guys well that's my name but please just call me Lou or wild cat. Oh and if you flirt with me, I'll knock you out." Louisa said in an almost sickeningly respectful tone while bowing respectively.

"Louisa could you go and sit with Nina over there?" He asked as Nina raised her hand and Louisa went over to sit with her new class mate.

Nina had pink hair, probably died, crystal-green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a out-fit just like Louisa's.

~A little while later~

Louisa saw some girls talking and went over.

"Hi! My name is Louisa, I'm new in the school and if you think this is a little wired, me coming up to you like this, well that's just the way I am. Now what are your names?" She said politely, waving slightly sheepishly at the girls.

The girls steered at each other and then...

"Hi! I'm Namini. This is Sam, Miyako and Yoko. We're BFFs!" One of them giggled.

Namini had yellow eyes, slightly tanned skin and bright blue hair. Sam had deeply tanned skin, maroon hair and hazel eyes. Miyako also had deeply tanned skin, maroon hair and hazel eyes. And finally Yoko had black hair, slightly tanned skin and pink eyes. They were all wearing the same out-fit, with the exception of Miyako and Sam, who had a necklace each with half a purple heart hanging on it.

Then all of a sudden, there was a tremendous earthquake.

Everything in Shibuya Junior High either fell off of shelves and onto the floor or on someone's heads.

Namini and Sam grabbed onto each other and yelled in fight, while Yoko had a panic attack and Miyako tried to calm her down.

Louisa wasn't sure of what to do when suddenly a giant folder fell right on top of her head.

When the mysterious earthquake had stopped, Louisa was out cold.

~In another world~

Louisa stood there, shivering with fear and chills were running down her spine.

She didn't know where she was, why she was there? Hell! She didn't know anything about here. Where ever "here" was.

Then she saw a mysterious figure, he/she was wearing a black cloak that stopped Louisa from seeing who was under it.

Then the figure spook.

"Beware my child for the tainted Darkness will rise and destroy everyone and everything in the multi-verse unless you stop it. But do not fear. I will be with you and so will your family and friends. Remember that my child."

"Who are you? What are you talking about? And why do you sound so familiar?" Louisa asked.

But then it all started to fade away and the next thing Louisa knew, she was on the floor in the main school hall, lying on her back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked with worry in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Louisa said with a fake reassuring smile on.

"_Who was that guy?_" The blonde asked herself.

~After school~

Louisa had walked home that day, she needed some time with herself.

When she got home, she told everyone about her first day in Shibuya Junior High, but not about the dream, she didn't even mention the fact that she was hit on the head with a folder.

But couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious figure and what he/she said to her.

"What did he mean?" She muttered.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 2: Digital World Here We Come**

_"Yahoo! This flying bisness sure is fun! I could do this all day Airdramon! What about you?" Louisa asked while sitting on the back of an Airdramon._

_She was wearing a pear of pink and red trainers, pink short sleeved T-shirt with a red heart, denim jeans and white socks. Along with that, there was a black belt around her waist with white spots and a white circle shaped buckle._

_"It is indeed a lot of fun Louisa and yes." Airdramon agreed with his friend._

_Airdramon was a wise and kind Digimon who loved saying 'Indeed' and being with his friends, despite his appearance. _

_He had a blue scaly body with dark blue scales underneath him, red wigs with holes in them. On his head and tail where red and yellow fevers and his upper jaw had a helmet that was white with horns above each eye-hole._

_"Hey Airdramon! How about doing some tricks for the Digimon down there?" Louisa asked with a smile._

_Airdramon looked down and saw a group of Gotsumon, Biyomon, Elcmon and Pagumon all looking in their direction. _

_He smirked._

_"Sure... If you can handle it." He teased, proudly._

_Louisa gave her best friend a grin._

_"Of cores I can handle it! Now here's the plan. We'll lop-dee-lop, spin, spin, spin and finally we'll zig-zag fast enough to make a picture of first the Gotsumon, then Biyomon, after that Elecmon and finally a Pagumon. Okay let's do it on three." Louisa spoke clearly._

"Louisa it's time to get up."

"Huh?" She asked as she slowly woke up.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up!" Louisa yelled back as she sat up quickly in bed.

_"Just as my dream was getting good." _She thought to herself while getting dressed.

Ironically, in the same cloths she was wearing in her dream.

The blonde walked down the stares, tiered and hungry.

Then Louisa made her breakfast, which was a boll of cereal.

"_Wow. All those stories Takuya told me are amazing, but why do I keep having these dreams about me and an Airdramon? It just doesn't make any sense at all._" She said to herself.

~Meanwhile, in the Digital World~

There was destruction everywhere in Flame Terminal.

"Look out it's Centarumon and he's in a bad mode!" Bokomon yelled in fright.

"Centaru who?" Neemon asked in a blunt voice.

Bokomon pulled Neemon's pans.

"Centarumon you nincompoop!" Bokomon yelled angrily and let go, which made a sharp slapping sound.

"Solar raise!" Centarumon yelled and fired a yellow beam of light at them.

"Run for your life you nincompoop or do you want to be fried like a Chickenmon!?" Bokomon yelled and dragged Neemon away to safety, as their beloved village was slowly destroyed.

~Back in the Real World~

"Attention Digidestind. This is Ophanimon, can you here me?" Zoe's, Koji's, Koichi's, J.P's, Tommy's and Takuya's phones said.

Everyone was shocked and worried, they hadn't heard that voice for a whole year and it didn't sound happy.

Louisa heard Takuya's phone and carried on listening to Ophanimon, hiding behind Takuya's bed-room door.

"The Digital World needs you. Please go to the station where you first came to the Digital World on a Trailmon. There will be one waiting for you." Ophanimon begged.

So, that's just what they did.

Louisa followed her brother and just like he did a year ago, she jumped on the back of the train and stayed there.

_"Wow I'm going to the Digital World! And maybe I'll meet the Airdramon in my dreams there. I can't believe this is happening! OMG! OMG! OMG!"_ Louisa thought to herself excitedly.

Then, she looked at her reflection as if she was crazy.

"Wait... I sound like a High School hyper-active moron!" Louisa yelped in disgust and spat out at the track, as if she had been sucking on a lemon.

~In a few moment~

When they entered the Digital World, they realized they were all in their Digital World clothes.

Which considered for the tanned faced goggle-head, a yellow T-shirt with a black "D"-like symbol in chest, under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of the chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his square goggles.

The blue-raven haired boy with a ponytail had a blue and gray camouflage bandana, he was wearing gray pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks and white sneakers with blue stripes, a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes.

The blonde girl was wearing a pale purple cap with two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She was also wearing white and light purple shoes and long purple stockings. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a light purple vest and a light purple skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the vest have a white vertical stripe on each side. Her shirt is short enough to reveal her navel, and her vest is also open.

Meanwhile, the other blue-raven haired boy was wearing tanned jeans with a burgundy long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved green button-up that was left open and green sneakers with yellow streaks.

The youngest of the group was wearing a white T-shirt with dark-green lining, a huge orange hat, yellowish-green cargo pans with orange straps and white and green sneakers.

And finally, the heavy-set male had an orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers.

Then they saw a screaming Bokomon and Neemon coming to the Trailmon.

When Bokomon saw them, he stopped screaming and smiled.

"Zoe! Koji! Koichi! J.P! Tommy! Takuya! I thought I'd never see you again!" He exclaimed in happiness.

Then all of a sudden Centarumon fired at them and made a huge explosion!

When the dust settled everyone stared at the Airdramon who just saved their lives.

Airdramon looked at the back of the train to see Louisa. He was totally shocked and she was too.

Airdramon spook first.

"Are you Louisa?"

She nodded and a huge grin came on her face and Airdramon's too.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 3: A Part of Louisa's Unpleasant Past**

"So Airdramon, what do ya say to a good old battle against a mean old Mon?" Louisa asked him, still smirking.

He nodded.

"Well let's get started together." She cheered.

Airdramon stared at Louisa, wondering what she meant when she said "together"

When before he knew it, or anyone else, Louisa charged at Centarumon!

Centarumon attacked but Louisa dogged every attack that came.

She skilfully ran behind the horse-like Digimon and leaped on his back, restraining him from using any attacks by pulling his arms up with her own.

"Airdramon! Fire now... I'll jump of him when the attack comes...Do it now!" Louisa commanded.

Airdramon fired at Centarumon and Louisa got out of the way just in time and landed on a knee, foot and hand.

Centarumon's Fractal-Code was revealed and out of no wear, a pink and red D-tector appeared in Louisa's hand that wasn't on the ground.

But this D-tector was different to the original ones.

The bottom was shaped like half of a perfect rectangle and the screen was in the shape of a square.

Felling almost as if it were natural, the blonde Kanbara turned around and pointed her new D-tector at Centarumon.

"It's time to purify you with the power of friendship! FRACTAL-CODE: DIDITIZE!" Louisa yelled.

Then, she pressed a button on her D-tector.

Centarumon's Fractal-Code went into the pink and red D-tector and he collapse to the floor.

In less than a minute, he got up and galloped away without a word.

"Airdramon you did it!" Louisa yelled happily, looking at the dragon in pride.

"No Louisa, we did it." The blue dragon said while smiling at her.

Louisa giggled.

Takuya however wasn't so happy to see his sister in the Digi-World.

"Louisa! What the heck are you doing here?" Takuya yelled at his sister.

Everybody stared at the 12-year-old blonde stranger. There was a long silence and then Zoe broke it.

"Takuya how do you know her?… Is she your girlfriend?" Zoe asked, trying to tick him off, secretly wishing that the other blonde wasn't.

"I'm sorry for making you mad Takuya. But ever since you told me about the first time you became Agunimon bro, every night I've had dreams about me and Airdramon in the Digi-World. So I believe it's my Destiny to be a Digidestind like you guys." Louisa told her new friends, looking at them all hopefully.

But Takuya wasn't buying it.

"And anyway Takuya you can't control **me** like a toy. I want to do this. I want to have Airdramon as a friend. I want to be your adoptive sister and Rhys wants to be your adoptive brother, not some helpless maidens. And if you don't know how to treat me or him right then maybe I should have just stayed back in Hell!" Louisa yelled at her brother, feeling slightly insulted.

They were all shocked, to hear that, even Takuya.

However, Louisa had often had to tell others the same thing. People had always been protective of her for some reason, but all it did was annoy her and she was sick of being treated like a defenseless maiden.

"Humph! Come on Airdramon lets go since my **little**, **adoptive** brother doesn't want me here." Louisa said, coldly spitting the words out.

Airdramon didn't say anything, he just nodded and followed her.

"LOUISA OLIVIA KANBARA! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELES-" Takuya yelled.

But he was cut off by Koji.

"Let it go, Takuya. She needs to be alone. Now, I say we bring each other up to speed." Koji suggested.

"We'll start with Koji and me, then Zoe, after her J.P, then Tommy, next Bokomon and Neemon and then Takuya and after that he can tell us about Louisa, is that okay?" Koichi planed.

Everyone nodded and Koji, along with Koichi, started to talk, while the others waited silently for their turn and listened closely.

~Back with Louisa.~

"What's the matter Louisa? You can tell me, I'm your friend." Airdramon said in a kind voice.

She turned around and smiled at the dragon.

"Well Airdramon if you want to know that badly..." Louisa trailed kindly

"You'll have to read my mind! Cause I'm not gonna tell you or anyone else what happened back home!" She yelled coldly.

Her smile turned into a frown and she walked ahead, a flash back of that dreadful day playing in her mind.

_"Come on, Mammy! Its safe to cross."_

_"Okay Louisa I'm coming."_

_"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"MMMMAAAAMMMMMMMMYYYY!"_

Louisa looked down at the ground to try and hide the one or two tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Airdramon. I just hate talking about it." Louisa apologized to her friend.

Airdramon could see the pain in her heart and began to cry himself.

But in the bushes, a pear of blood-red eyes watched Louisa and thought to their owner:

"_It looks like I can use the dark heart of Louisa Olivia Salmon Evans after all_."

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon Frontier 2: The return of the Children**

**Chapter 4: Meet The 7 Great Demon Lords**

"Come on Airdramon. Let's go. I think Takuya needs us... And I need to apologise to 'em." Louisa said sadly, hoping to forget the flashback she just had.

Airdramon didn't know what happened back in Louisa's old home, but he knew that it must have been horrible, so he nodded and put her on his back so she didn't have to walk and then flue to where they last saw the group.

But unknown to them they were still being watched by that peer of blood-red eyes.

"The dark virus has hit it's mark. Now the fun can begin." The owner of the eyes said wickedly and vanished.

~Meanwhile, with Takuya~

"And that's how it happened. Rhys said that Louisa made him promise to never tell anyone what happened back home. But I don't think that even Rhys knows exactly what happened. They met my mom just after Louisa saved Shinya and the next thing I knew, I had two little-brothers and one big-sister, who would never tell anyone if she's hurt, depress or sick. Lou never complains." Takuya finished, explaining what had happened since the last time he saw his friends.

They were all shocked to hear that Louisa had been an orphan.

"Hey guys!"

They all turned their heads to see Louisa and Airdramon flying towards them.

"Louisa!" Takuya called out.

Then Airdramon landed, Louisa slid off him and walked over to her brother.

"Sorry Takuya about the whole 'If you don't know how to treat me or him right then maybe I should have stayed back in Hell' thing. I just overreacted a little." Louisa apologised, bowing.

"It's okay Louisa. I was being a little harsh back there. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Takuya responded.

Then he had an idea.

"Louisa I just remembered I forgot to introduce my friends. This is Zoe, Tommy, J.P, Koji, Koichi, Bokomon and Neemon." He introduced his friends and pointed to them as he said each of their names.

You see, Louisa had only been with the Kanbara family for a month or so, but hadn't left her room to talk and hang out with Takuya. She was still upset about "what she had to go though in the orphanage" so they let her just use their computer to talk to her friends she made on the internet. They knew she'd come out of her shell eventually, she just needed time and they were right.

Eventually, Louisa agreed to spend an afternoon with them at the park and that's exactly what she did. At first, all she did was keep a very close eye on the boys, acting almost like a over protective mother, but when Takuya asked her to play hide-and-seek, she couldn't resist the puppy-eyes that Rhys gave her and for the first time in a while, she didn't wake up in the middle of the night, screaming bloody-murder because of a nightmare.

"Hi. I'm Louisa Olivia Kanbara. But please call me Lou or wild cat!" Louisa requested, while smiling proudly and then hissed trying to sound like a cat.

Everyone giggled and smiled at the young girl's imitation of a cat. Even Koji couldn't stiffen a grin.

Then Louisa noticed a dust cloud coming towards them and then Centarumon came from the cloud, galloping up to the group.

"Hello everyone." The great horse like Digimon said, politely.

"Hi Centarumon. How's it goin'?" Louisa greeted him, smiling kindly.

"I'm fine young one. But I must tell you something of great importance." He said, with concern and worry in his voice.

"What is it Centarumon?" Koji asked, with a bit of curiosity in his voice, but it went unnoticed among the others.

"I know who was controlling me. It was one of the 7 Great Demon Lords, Laylamon." Centarumon told them.

"Who are the 7 Great Demon Lords?" Takuya asked, confusion clear in his features.

Then Bokomon began to look in his book for an explanation and found one.

And his face went from curiosity, to terror.

"The 7 Great Demon Lords are a group of mega level, virus type Digimon that tried to destroy the Digital World and take over yours. Each of them represents a different sin. There is Beelzemon of Gluttony, Laylamon of Lust, Barbamon of Greed, Belphemon of Sloth, Daemon of Wrath, Leviamon of Envy and they're leader, Lucemon of Pride. Together they almost destroyed the Digital World thousands of years ago. But they were sealed away in 7 different temples, each located in 7 different regions of the Digital World." Bokomon explained.

They all gasped to hear such a story.

"But Centarumon who revived them?" Bokomon asked.

Centarumon signed and said but 3 words.

"It was Ogudomon."

~Meanwhile, in the Dark Area, Shadow Castle~

In this shadowed place, filled with tainted Darkness, there were 7 shadowy fingers starring into a purple crystal orb.

"Oh, boo-ho. I wanted to be the one to tell them about us." A female voice echoed around the dark room, childishly pouting.

"Never mind Laylamon, you'll get a chance to tell them all about you instead." A male's voice said to Laylamon.

"We will all get a chance to tell them all about ourselves, Barbamon. But for now let's just focus on destroying the Digital World until they get here. And besides, it's much more fun to watch them get their asses kicked by the underlings." Another voice interrupted the two and chuckled devilishly.

This one sounded like a biker dude.

"You're right Beelzemon. It is more fun to watch them then to fight them. But what about the 'Peace Making Warriors'? Like the Legendary Warrior of Nature. They and the other Warriors have the power to destroy us all." A reptilian voice pointed out to his comrades.

"Are you kidding me Leviamon?! We are the 7 Great Demon Lords! Nothing can stop us for we are in the black part of a human's or Digimon's heart. We are negative emotions themselves and unless all living things stop having emotions then we will never be destroyed you idiot!" A voice yelled angrily at Leviamon.

"Stop it Lucemon! What you say is true but Leviamon is right. The Warrior of Nature and her friends are very powerful. We must be couscous when battling her."

"Yes Ogudomon sir." Everyone said in union, bowing to the new and mighty Digimon that had entered.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 5: Hello Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon! It's Been A ****While!**

"Thanks for the info Centarumon. Hey, would you like to come with us on a trip to Seraphimon's castle?" Louisa asked.

Everyone looked at her in curiosity.

"Since Takuya and the others don't have their Beast Spirits any-more and I think that Seraphimon and the others do, maybe we could go and ask them if we can have them back. And you know what they say: The more, the merrier. So what do ya say?" Louisa asked cheerfully.

The great horse Digimon nodded his head yes and Louisa smiled warmly.

Then a Trailmon (Raccoon-Dog) pulled up and everyone got on quickly. The rest of the ride was very quiet to say the least, until Takuya noticed someone humming.

"Oh for crying out loud Louisa! Do you **have **to hum or sing everywhere?!" Takuya asked angrily.

Louisa hummed, whistled or sang everywhere she went, it was a bit of a habit. She always did it when she was board or nervous.

"Sorry Takuya. But in my defense, I didn't know I was humming." Louisa said innocently.

Then they heard chuckling. It was Koji.

"Err... What's so funny?" Takuya asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I can't help but see the resemblance." Koji chuckled.

"You do know that we don't have the same birth parents, right?" Louisa asked a little puzzled.

"Of course I know." Koji said in a as-a-matter-of-fact way that puzzled the Kanbara siblings even more.

"Can you sing Louisa?" Tommy asked.

"Oh I don't Tommy." Louisa said with a kind smile.

As much fun as it was to annoy Takuya, she was on a mission so she had to act like it.

"Please?" Tommy pleaded with Puppy-Eyes.

Louisa had seen that look on her brother's face a couple of times. And it was her one weakness.

She sigh.

"If it's okay with the rest of the gang." Louisa smiled.

"I wouldn't mind." Zoe cheered with a smile.

"Me neither." Koichi said with a friendly smile.

J.P nodded.

"Not now guys. We're on a mission." Koji huffed.

"I agree with Koji. But I just can't win when it comes to kids and puppy-eyes." Louisa admitted, sheepishly.

Everyone, but Takuya and Koji, looked at Louisa with pleading eyes. After 3 long minutes of the looks, Louisa gave up.

"Fine! Sorry boys." She said with a huff.

She hummed the opening of the song then started to sing.

"_You're not alone,_

_Together, we stand,_

_I'll be by you're side,_

_You know I'll take your hand._

_When it get's cold,_

_And it feels like the end,_

_There's no place to go,_

_You know I won't give in._

_Ahhhhh,_

_No I won't give in,_

_Ahhhhh._

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it thought,_

_We'll make it thought._

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you could say,_

_(Nothing you could say)_

_Nothing you could do,_

_(Nothing you could do)_

_There's no other way when it,_

_Comes to the truth so,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it though,_

_We'll make it thought."_ Louisa stopped.

"Pretty horrible huh?" She asked.

"No way! You were great!" Zoe cheered.

"Thanks Zoe." Louisa smiled.

"_But keep your complements to yourself. I don't want or need an ego._" She thought, almost sadly.

~After about an hour~

The team made it to the Forest Terminal. It was really foggy.

"Wow this place is even creepier then I expected." Louisa said, uneasily.

"Well look on the bright side: At least nobody's gonna attack us cause this place is way to creepy." Zoe told her fellow blonde.

"Thanks Z." Louisa said to the Warrior of Wind.

Zoe nodded.

"No problem!" She giggled.

"Hey there's the path that leads to Seraphimon's Castle." Takuya yelled in excitement.

"I can't wait to see my little boy again." Bokomon said referring to Patamon, slightly freaking Louisa out.

"_It's been Ra knows how long in the Digital World and he still refers to him as 'my little boy'? Takuya was right for once. He's crazy._" Louisa thought to herself, remembering that Takuya once refereed to Bokomon as crazy.

After some walking, the team finally made it to Seraphimon's castle and knocked on the door.

"Hello my old friends." A voice said to them.

Everyone except Louisa, Airdramon, Centarumon and Koichi recognised that voice and they began to tear up.

"Sorcerymon!" They yelled in happiness.

Louisa instantly recognized the name and went over to the brave champion level Digimon that had saved her friends and brother a year ago.

"Hello Sorcerymon. I'm Louisa, Takuya's sister and it is an honor to meet you." She said, while bowing respectively.

"Hello little one. Now we must go. The 3 Celestial Digimon want to see you." Sorcerymon said and lead them inside.

Eventually, they entered a large room with Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon inside waiting for their guests.

"Hello children. It has bean so long since we last saw each other." Ophanimon optimistically.

"Yeah! So first of, please can we have our Beast Spirits back?" Takuya asked.

Ophanimon nodded.

"Yes my friends." She said and she gave them all their Beast Spirits.

"But there is something very important that I must tell you." The female angle added, fearfully.

Curiosity and worry taking over, they all looked at the angle Digimon.

"There are more then 10 Legendary Warriors. There are 10 others but we only have one of their spirits. The one that we have is Lillymon: Legendary Warrior of Nature and her Beast form. But that's not all. She has decided to be with you, young one." Ophanimon said and looked at Louisa.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

**To Be Continued**

**(A.N: The song was "Keep holding on" by Avril Lavigne, also this is one of my favorite songs.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 6: The Story of the Other Legendary Warriors**

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that there are 20 Legendary Warrior and that they all fought Lucemon at the same time?!" Takuya asked the 3 Celestial Digimon in shock.

"We will explain everything to you all. But first-thing's-first, young one you are now a Legendary Warrior. Are you ready?" Cherubimon asked kindly, turning to face Louisa.

"Please just call me Louisa, sir. But are you really giving me a Spirit? Thanks but I can't have it. I'm not strong and brave and smart like the others. I'm just a loser that wasn't support to be here in the first place. I'd probably get my butt kicked by whoever wanted Lillymon and they'd take her. Trust me she'd be better of here with you." Louisa said while looking at the ground in shame.

Usually, Louisa had a lot of confidence in herself and wasn't afraid to fight or defend those who needed to be fought for or defended, but she had been thinking of the darkest parts of her life lately and when she does that her confidence hits rock-bottom.

"That's not true Lou."

Surprised, Louisa looked up and saw Takuya was standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly squeezing it.

"You're brave, smart, funny, strong, gentle and kind. There is no way in hell that you could not be able to protect Lillymon, cause 1: You're way too stubborn to let anything like that happen. And 2: You are one of the strongest people I know physical and mentally." Takuya said firmly and gently.

Louisa began to tear up. Her brothers had never been this nice to her because she had never let them see her like this. In the habitat that Louisa and Rhys had to grow up in, she had always hidden her pain and forced a smile, never letting her little brother worry about her and always gave him a pep-talk when he needed it. And now, that the tables had turned and she had allowed herself to show her true feeling and been given a pep-talk, she had her confidence back.

"You're right Takuya, thank you some much little bro." She said happily and hugged him.

Then, she turned to to Cherubimon and nodded, Lillymon's Spirit going into Louisa's D-tector as it happened.

Seraphimon cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Now we will explain everything to you all, my friends. Long ago, before the great battles between the beast types and human type Digimon, there were battles between all types. But then, 10 Digimon who had been kicked out of their clans because of what they Digivolved into, joined forces and stopped the fighting between all types and for a while, the Digital World was safe." The male angle began.

"Until the 7 Great Demon Lords began to destroy the Digital World. That's was when the 10 Peace Making Warriors had to fight for the Digital World's peace once again. They defeated the evil Digimon and sealed them away in seven different temples. But they were heavily damaged so they had no choice but to become Spirits. And with their leaders gone, the Digimon fell in to chaos and that's how the grate battles between the human and beast types began." The female angle continued.

"When Lucemon came back from his Digi-egg, he didn't have any memories of who he was before. But when he had his memories back that's when he started tormenting the peace loving Digimon and you know the rest of it. The Legendary Warriors battled and defeated Lucemon imprisoned him in the dark area, he took control of me and then you all were called to the Digital World." The beast angle finish explaining.

"But where did Ogudomon come from?" Koichi asked.

"That is the one thing that we don't know." Ophanimon signed.

"Well, where are the other Legendary Warrior Spirits like Grumblemon?" J.P asked the mega level Digimon.

"Grumblemon's, Ranamon's, Arbormon's and Mercurymon's Spirits and Beast Spirits are lost in the Digital World. Hidden from everyone. We have our soldiers looking for them but so far no luck. We can't find any of the Peace Making Warrior Spirits either." Cherubimon said unhappily.

"Don't worry! We'll find them or my name isn't Louisa Josephina Kanbara." Louisa said proudly.

But unknowingly to them, they were being watched by the same eyes that were watching Louisa earlier.

"_So she thinks she can find them, dose she? What a joke!_" The owner of the eyes scoffed to himself as an evil grin went onto his face. He laughed evilly to himself and disappeared.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 7: Everyone Meet Lillymon: Legendary Peace Making Warrior of Nature!**

Suddenly, the entire tree shook violently and everyone, except Louisa and Koji, fell on the flour.

Louisa stumbled but was court by Koji and blushed a little.

"Thanks Koji." Louisa said greatfully.

Koji nodded.

Then the tremors stopped as a large purple moll with a drill on his nose appeared out from under the ground.

"Drimogemon. A champion level, data, beast type Digimon. He lives under ground and never comes up. His attack, Iron Drill Spin, is powerful enough to brake steal." Ophanimon's voice said through Louisa's D-tector.

"I'm here in the name of my master, Daemon, to retrieve the Legendary Spirit: Lillymon. So give it to me or suffer my wrath!" He threatened.

"No way!" Louisa yelled protectively.

"Then maybe I should just take it by force! IRON DRILL SPIN" His drill began to spin as he ran to Louisa.

But Airdramon got in the way of the attack and De-Digivolved into Hopmon, his it-training form, when he was hit.

"AIRDRAMON! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MOLE BOY! COME GUYS! LETS GIVE IT TO HIM!" Louisa yelled.

Ophanimon picked up Hopmon and healed him with her powers as the other humans nodded.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" They all yelled in union as they were surrounded by data and when it disappeared they yelled the names of their new forms.

When the data around Louisa disappeared, a girl with cloths that looked like pink flour petals and hair that looked like a blooming pink flour, was revealed, she also had green boots with yellow flowers on them.

"Lillymon!" This new form of Louisa yelled.

All the boys thought that she was cute, but only Lobomon blushed under his scarf.

**(A.N: I know, I know. It's not like Koji to blush, but I'll explain that now. Takuya can't because Louisa/Lillymon is his sister. Koichi can't because he noticed his brother likes her and anyway, Koichi's not interested. Tommy is just too young and J.P isn't interested either. Happy?)**

"TAKE THIS! FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon yelled as the petals on her hands turned into a cannon and shot out a sphere of green energy.

It hit Drimogemon right on the head and his fractal code appeared, Lillymon scanned it. After that surprisingly quick win, Drimogemon said sorry and left the group.

Then Lillymon was surrounded by data and turned into a passed out Louisa.

A minuet later, Louisa woke up in Koji's arms while everyone else were starring down at her, to see if she was alright.

"Louisa are okay? You scared me half to death back when you passed out!" Takuya sort of yelled while helping Louisa into a sitting position.

"I'm fine Taky, just a bit tiered." She said calling her adoptive brother by his nickname.

"Those were awesome moves out there Louisa!" JP complimented on her fighting skills.

"Yeah! You were awesome!" Zoe said while Tommy and Koichi agreed in a nod.

"You were even better then me." Koji said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys but it was nothing, really." Louisa said modestly, blushing under the praise.

Then she tried to stand but fell back down, being court by Takuya this time. She thanked him and tried to stand on her own but stumbled again.

"Let me carry ya sis." Takuya bended a little so the blonde could get on, but she didn't.

"I'm fine Taky, really." She said with a smile but then Koji, went to her side and put one of her arms around his neck to help her walk.

"Koji! I'm fine!" Louisa told him.

"Not you're not. And I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not." Koji told her firmly.

"So where do we go now?" Tommy asked, curiously.

"How about Breezy Village?" Zoe suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Centarumon, you stay here just in case someone attacks." Louisa told the great horse Digimon, who nodded.

~A little while later~

While on the train, Louisa sat next to Koji and after 15 minuets or so, she had accidentally fell asleep and was leaning on Koji's shoulder the rest of the way. But now that the ride was over, she turned pink when she was awake and had realized that she fallen asleep on Koji.

"I'm so sorry Koji, really I am." She kept saying with a blush on her face.

"It's okay Louisa. You were tiered that's all. So for the last time, it's okay." He said kindly, but had gotten annoyed by now.

"Hello Zoe, J.P, it's good to see you again and your friends of course." One of the two Floramon giggled.

"Hi Floramon! It's good to see you again, too. Could we please stay here for a while?" Zoe asked them.

"Of course, we'll give you and your friends the best houses we have empty for you!" The second Floramon giggled.

"Thanks Floramon." Everyone said in union.

Louisa and Zoe walked into the tree house that the Floramon gave them, it was tree house 8.

Everyone else, were already in their tree houses and everyone had to share a house in twos.

Takuya and Tommy were in tree house 7.

Koji and Koichi were in number 9.

J.P and Hopmon in 15.

Bokomon and Neemon were in tree house 16.

Each of the houses were large with two beds, a draw in between, one large cumbered with two doors and four draws for the spare bed covers. The rooms were painted white and the windows were really clean.

It looked so beautiful and peaceful and Louisa wanted it to stay that way, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't for long.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 8: Innocence**

Louisa yawned and rubbed her eyes as she woke up.

She had quite a good sleep last night.

When she looked out her window, she saw that the sun was about to come up.

The blonde female Kanbara always wanted to watch the sunrise, so she got her camera, from one of her jeans pockets and went out side to record it. She hadn't changed last night, so she was still in her old clothes. She saw the sun come up over the mountains and started to record.

In all honesty, she loved mornings.

As the sunrise began, the Floramon and Mushroomon started to get to work.

Some of them went to water the flowers while others went to make breakfast for everyone. Louisa was sitting just by the door as she watched and recorded the sunrise, then she began to hum and before she knew it, she was singinng.

"_Waking up I see that everything is okay,_

_The first time in my life and now it so great._

_Slowing down I look around and I'm so amazed,_

_I think about, the little things that make life great._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it._

_This is the best feeling."_

Louisa hummed for 5 second and continued.

_"This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment, is perfect,_

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on, to it,_

_Don't you, let it pass you by."_

Louisa hummed for 10 seconds before the lyrics started up again.

_"I found a place so safe, not a single tear,_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear._

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here,_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it._

_This is the best feeling."_

The blonde hummed for 5 seconds.

_"This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on, to it,_

_Don't you, let it pass you by."_

Then she picked up the pace a bit and turned up the volume.

_"It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming,_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming,_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry__._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!"_

Then she went back to normal, but the volume stayed the same.

_"This innocence is brilliant._

_Makes you wanna cry!_

_This innocence is brilliant._

_Please don't go away!_

_Cause I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on, to it,_

_Don't you let it pass you by._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment, is perfect,_

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now,_

_And I'll hold on, to it,_

_Don't you, let it pass you by._"

Louisa hummed for 30 seconds and was done.

"You're good."

"Whoa Koji! You gave me a heart attack there!" Louisa sort of yelled, a little startled to see him come from nowhere.

"Sorry." Koji sighed, slightly shameful.

Louisa signed.

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you coming and was surprised. That's all." She smiled at him and if Louisa had her eyes open, she'd see Koji blush a little as he smiled back at her.

"_Damn. She sure is cute when she smiles. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!_" Koji thought in shock.

The two friends sat there for a little while.

Then when the sunrise was over and Louisa stopped recording, a Floramon with a note pad and pen came up to them.

"Hello, sorry if I'm interrupting. But I've come to take your order for breakfast." She said while bowing at the two.

"It's okay you're not interrupting. I'd like some pancakes with maple serape." Louisa said politely.

"I'll have some rice-balls." Koji said bluntly.

"Do you want anything to drink?" The Floramon asked as she rote down their orders.

"Yes please, I'd have some water." Louisa said as Floramon rote it down.

"Same here." Koji said, mono-toned.

"So let me check, you two want, one stack of pancakes with maple serape, some plain rice balls and one glass of water each?" Floramon asked checking their orders.

"In the words of Taky: Bingo baby!" Louisa said and gave the Floramon a thumb up.

"Okay those pancakes and water will be ready at the Food Hut in a little while." The Floramon said and skipped away.

"Man those Floramon sure are awesome, huh?" Louisa said and leaned on her tree house, which was right behind her.

"They're pretty cool." Koji complimented, coolly.

"Let's wake the others up while we wait for our breakfast. So they can make their orders when Floramon get's back to tell us when ours are ready." Louisa suggested.

Koji nodded and Louisa went back inside her tree house to wake Zoe.

"Hey wake up or you'll miss breakfast." Louisa as she shook the Warrior of Wind until she was awake.

~In about 50 odd minutes~

"My tummy, feels like a melon." Takuya said happily as he rubbed his tummy, everyone else had already finished their breakfast.

First Louisa and Koji then the others ordered and 30 minutes later their breakfast was there.

First to finish out of them was Hopmon, who Digivolved into Monodramon, his rookie form, thanks to the food.

Then Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon, next was JP, after him Koichi, then Zoe and finally Takuya.

"Thanks Floramon, you too Mushroomon." Louisa thanked them as they were taking away their plates.

"Your welcome and thanks. It sure is nice to be thanked once in a while." The Mushroomon that was holding Louisa's plate said.

"No problem." She said and smiled at him, warmly.

Then a Mushroomon with a bared came up to the group.

"Hello young ones, I'm the Mushroomon elder of the village and I must speak with you in private." He said.

The team nodded and followed him to a hut on the far side of the village.

~Inside Elder's hut~

Everyone was sat in chairs around a table. Takuya was next to Louisa, she was next to Koji, he was next to Koichi, Koichi was sitting next to Tommy, he was next to JP, he was facing Bokomon, Monodramon and Neemon (they were shearing a chair), they were next to Zoe and she was next to Takuya. There was one empty chair next to JP and one empty chair next to Bokomon, Monodramon and Neemon. In between the empty chairs sat Elder.

"Young ones, I am honored to meet you all. But I must ask you something very important." He said, calmness deadly sharp in his voice.

"Go on, we don't bite." Zoe said kindly to him.

"I would like you to leave." Elder told them.

"What?! Why?!" Takuya asked quite surprised.

"Well that's a big 'Duh'. He wants us to leave cause as long as we are here, there's a chance that the enemy could attack and that makes this place a target." Louisa explained to him.

"Exactly." Elder told them, then he looked sadly at the ground.

Louisa hummed in sympathy, then got up, walked over to him and placed a hand on his back to try and comfort him.

"It's okay, we understand, we'll leave in 15 minutes, so we can pack up. And make sure you spread the word of our return for us!" She said and smiled at him.

He thanked her and the others and they all went to pack away their stuff, so they could set off, for more adventures in the Digital World.

**To Be Continued**

**(A.N: The song is "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne and personally, this is my favorite chapter so far)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Digimon Frontier 2: Return of the Children**

**Chapter 9: The First Crush and a Surprise**

**(A.N: Please note that Koji will be a little OC in this chapter and I'm sorry if this offends anyone.)**

The guys had been walking for hours, everyone was really tiered, J.P wouldn't stop complaining and that was getting Louisa REALLY annoyed.

"J.P, would you do me a favor and shut up before I knock you out!?" Louisa sorta yelled finally letting her anger show.

"Maybe we should take a brake. It'll do all of us some good." Koichi suggested.

Everyone nodded and found a clearing just perfect for rest.

Louisa and Koji worked together to get the fire going while everyone had a rest.

Louisa knew that everyone was tiered and hungry so she went to get some meat apples while everyone else rested.

Koji offered to help but Louisa said that she'll be okay and that he needs to rest more then she did, even though she was just about ready to pass out and secretly wanted his company.

She found a tree full of meat apples and packed some in her backpack so they'd have something to eat later on their adventure.

"_Man it sure is nice to be alone like this. To bad that Koji isn't here. Wait what am I thinking? He needs to rest with the others, but I still wish he was here. Why am I- wait I know, I've got a crush on him. Great job Louisa, now your heart is gonna break all over again, cause he would NEVER like a loser like you. I'll end up alone all over again. And to make matters worse, we're in the middle of war._" Louisa thought to herself, but she was fare from alone. Koji had followed her just to make sure she was alright.

"_Why am I so protective of her?__I've only known her for a week or so but it feels like forever. And why do I feel so different around her? It's strange._" Koji thought to himself.

Then it hit him.

"_Oh perfect I've like her, but at least Takuya doesn't know. He'd probably try to kill me._" He said to himself as he watched his first ever crush gather more meat apples and looked VERY pretty in the sunset light, in his opinion.

~That night~

Everyone except Louisa and Koji were asleep.

The guys decided to take turns in keeping watch: First Louisa, (cause she nagged Takuya into it) then Zoe, after Koichi, later J.P and finally Takuya.

But Louisa had other plans, she wasn't going to wake up Zoe or anyone else for that matter when it was their turn because they needed their rest and Louisa was confident that she'd be able to stay awake the whole night and keep watch.

She knew Koji was up, but pretended not to. She just kept her eyes on the fire.

"Why are you doing this? It should've been Zoe's turn an hour ago." Koji commented, slightly growling.

"Cause she needs to rest more then I do and so do you." Louisa told him, glaring at him through the corner of her eye.

"Well tough luck, Lou. I know that you're just about ready to pass out so I'm staying up with you. Who knows what could attack you if you're asleep. I can't let someone I care about get hurt!" He yelled without thinking.

A slight blush appeared on both of their faces when they realized what Koji said.

"You really care for me? I always thought I was a loser who nobody should give a damn for." Louisa said to Koji, truthfully and curled into a ball.

He looked sympathetically at her, then got up and sat next to her and placed his arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Well your wrong Louisa. You're really smart, brave, kind and lots of other cool stuff like that." He said to Louisa and they both went a deep pink color.

True, Koji hadn't know her that long, but he had definitely learned a few things about her.

"Thanks Koji, you're really cool to." Louisa said and gave him a smile.

Louisa didn't know why and she was positive she wouldn't like the reason, but she felt really open with Koji and it kinda scared her.

Then they heard clapping coming from behind them, they looked to see everyone was clapping.

"Smooth moves Koji." Zoe complimented.

"You were listening to the conversation since when?" Louisa asked them with red checks.

"Since 'I can't let someone I care about get hurt'. You are such a softy bro." Koichi said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Koji said with a blush.

"I am so sorry that I woke you up guys." Louisa apologized, jumping to her feet and bowing.

"It's okay sis." Takuya said.

"I'm ready to keep watch so, you guys get some sleep." Zoe said while smiling at her friends.

Louisa was about to protest, but Zoe cut her off with a stern glare.

"I'll do it with ya. Can't leave one person by them self can we." Takuya said with a slight blush and nervous chuckle.

"AWWW! You got a crush on her." Louisa teased him, giggling.

"Oh shut it will ya! Cause I don't okay." Takuya said as he and Zoe blushed really badly.

"How come you're going all red, buddy?" Louisa teased while pointing at Takuya.

Louisa was gonna carry on, but then they could hear footsteps a few feet away and they were getting closer.

Then a girl with brown hair, green eyes and light skin appeared.

She was wearing a light blue long sleeved T-shirt, with yellow stripes and a yellow heart in the middle, blue denim jeans, light blue and yellow trainers. She was carrying a little girl on her back with pink hair and closed eyes.

She was wearing a light green short sleeved T-shirt, pink short jeans, white and light green trainers.

The older girl was also carrying a Digimon, who looked like an imp.

They were all covered in browses and scratches and only the bigger girl was awake, but it was clear that she was tiered.

Then she spoke, in a whisper tone.

"Please, help."

Then she fainted, but J.P court her and the imp, while Tommy court the little girl.

"Don't worry, we will." J.P told them.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 10: Meet M.J, Impmon and Sammy**

**(A.N: I've decided to scrap the idea of the guys having partners since I know I won't really be able to give 'em screen time. However, Sammy will have a partner who trapped in the human world.)**

Monodramon yawned as he stretched in his spot near Louisa.

After their visitors passed out, they asked Monodramon to keep watch last night and he did.

2 hours before dawn, the little guy got a break thanks to Koichi and he was awake by the fire, which was dead since midnight, so it had gotten a little chilly last night.

Takuya tried to keep Zoe warm.

J.P did his best for the brown haired girl and the imp Digimon, who was called Impmon.

Tommy had done the same for the pink haired girl.

Louisa had been cold last night and Koji did offer her his jacket, but she said she was fine.

After an hour Louisa was asleep but was shivering so Koji had used his own body to keep her warm that night.

Right now, Louisa was on Koji's right side, but her head was resting on his left shoulder and his arm was around her shoulders.

Koji yawned.

"Good morning." He said the no one in particular.

Then Louisa started to wake up.

"Morning Koji." She said, half asleep.

When she realized she was in his arms, she was wide awake and blushing deep red hopping no one noticed, but Koji did.

"Are you okay? You look like you've got a fever." He asked concerned for her health and when he touched her forehead, she went even redder.

"YES I'M FINE!" She exclaimed jumping back from him.

"What did I do?" Koji asked, accusingly.

"NOTHING! I'M JUST WARM!" She yelped in surprise and turned away from him.

"HEY! Will ya keep it down? We're trying to get some sleep over here!" Takuya yelled.

"Sorry Taky, sorry Koji." Louisa said as her blush died down until it was gone.

1 or 2 minuets later everyone was awake except the new comers.

Then after 5 minuets they began to wake up as well.

"Who are you?" The pink haired girl asked them.

"I'm Louisa, this is Monodramon, but you can call him Mono. That's the keeper of the book, Bokomon and his best friend Neemon, that's our fearless leader Takuya, his crush Zoe, the twins of yin and yang, Koji and Koichi, the youngest in the team is Tommy and the oldest is J.P." Louisa introduced her and the others, pointing at them.

"For the last time Louisa, I DON'T have a crush on Zoe!" Takuya yelled angrily at his sister.

"Right! What I meant to say was: girl he's in love with." Louisa said teasingly.

"Just shut it will ya!" Takuya yelled really ticked off by his adoptive sibling.

"Not 'til you admit it Takuya!" She said with a grin.

"Anyway, who are you guys?" Koji asked their new friends.

The brown haired girl slapped her face.

"How stupid of me to forget to introduce myself. I'm May-Jewels Smith, but please call me M.J, everyone dose. This is Impmon. And over there is Sammy Ichijouji Takashi." M.J said.

"Nice to meet ya." Impmon said.

"Hello!" Sammy smiled.

"Here let me help ya up." J.P said extending his hand to M.J, who blushed a little.

"_WOW! He's REALLY cute, I think I like him._" M.J yelled in her head as she took his hand.

"Thanks!" She said with a big smile on her.

"No problem!" J.P said with a thumb up.

"Here." Tommy gave his hand to Sammy, who took it with a blush on her face.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Your welcome." Tommy said with a cheerful smile.

"So what happened to you guys last night? It looked like you went through a war-zone." Louisa asked them.

"Let me think. First, we escaped from Lucemon's castle, next we were being chased by his troops, then we kicked their butts all the way back to the Dark Area. Strait after that, everyone but me passed out after De-Digivolving and I was carrying everyone on my back. A little while later, I saw a fire and heard clapping and found you guys and then I think I feel or something I honestly don't remember that part." M.J told them.

"You were captured by** him**!?" Louisa exclaimed in shock and hatred.

"That's what she said. When we were captured, we saw lots and lots of Digimon that were asking us for help, but we couldn't save them. It was really scary, but I promised them I'd come back to help them." Sammy said with a determined look on her face at the last part.

"Then we got our selves our first mission. We'll call it: Operation: Free the Digimon 1." Louisa yelled excitedly.

Everyone just shrugged and began their long walk to the Village of Beginnings, where there was a portal that could take them to the Dark Area.

But they weren't going alone, they were being watched by the blood red eyes again.

"_So new Spirit Warriors are there to protect her, then I must act quickly if I am to achieve my goal._" He said and disappeared.

~Meanwhile in the Dark Area~

Lucemon watched as his former prisoners walk with the other Digidestind to the Village of Beginnings on a large screen attached to a wall.

"So they think they can defeat me? Ha! I highly doubt that." He said as he walked out of the room with an evil grin on his face as he thought of ways to kill them and have fun while doing it.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Digimon Frontier 2: Return of the Children**

**Chapter 11: In Control Yet Not In Control**

It was night at the edge of the TV Forest.

The team had decided to visit the Gotsumon village at dawn and then continue their long journey to the Village of Beginnings.

This time they decided to go to sleep all together to make sure that nobody was taking someone else's turn, like Louisa had tried to do the night before.

Everyone was asleep, even Koji and Louisa. Even though everything looked safe, it was very far from it.

The blood red eyes from before were watching the sleeping Warriors with interest, but one in particular had court his eye.

"_Louisa seems to treasure that one more then the other ones. So if I hurt him, she'll feel it twice as bad and that'll make her weak and easy to capture._" He thought to himself.

Then he formed a dark orb in his hand and throw it at someone's D-tector and it went right throw the screen and there was a flash and then, it was as if nothing had happened.

But something had happened and it wasn't a good something at all.

~In the morning~

The sun began to rise over the eastern mountains as everybody woke up to head for the Gotsumon village.

"So where's the village Koji?" M.J asked him.

He pointed and began to walk in that direction, while everyone else followed him throw the tall grass.

Once they got throw the grass, they saw a large mountain with window shaped holes in it and Gotsumon playing with each other just in front of the mountain.

Then as the guys walked closer to the village, a Gotsumon with a magnifying glass hanging around his neck ran to them with tears in his eyes.

"Koji, man I thought I'd never see you again." Gotsumon said happily as he hugged Koji.

"Yeah I missed you to pall, but do you mind?" Koji said, slightly annoyed by his friend's action.

"Oh right, sorry." Gotsumon apologized, sheepishly.

"It's fine. Gotsumon re-meet Takuya, Tommy, J.P, Zoe, Koichi and meet my new friends Louisa, M.J and Sammy." Koji introduced his friends.

Then suddenly, they were attacked by an army of Golemon.

"Golemon. A rock, virus type humanoid Digimon. His special attack is Solar Bloom." Sammy's D-tector told them.

"OH MAN! Why do the bad guys always attack at the worse possible moment?!" Louisa yelled angrily.

She was very annoyed by the situation they had found them selves in after that wonderful reunion. She knew how great it felt to see someone you care about after a long time and have the feeling ripped away by a sudden change in circumstances.

"Fight now, complain later Louisa!" M.J said pulling out her D-tector.

They all nodded and Digivolved to their Human Spirit forms.

Where Sammy had once stood, there was now a fairy Digimon who looked like Tinker bell from the Peter Pan movies.

This is Tinkermon: Legendary Peace Making Warrior of Happiness.

And where M.J used to be, was a female angle with blond hair, a very revealing out-fit and a helmet was there now.

This is Angewomon: Legendary Peace Making Warrior Of Kindness.

The Gotsumon panicked and ran inside the mountain to hide and stay clear of the battle.

Then Monodramon digivolved into Airdramon and Impmon Digivolved into Icedevimon to help their friends kick the Golemon's butts. But even with help, the guys were losing badly.

Then Lobomon slide evolved into Kendogarurumon and then the Golemon left and everyone De-Digivolved, except Kendogarurumon.

"Um, Koji the Golemon are gone now, you can De-Digivolve. It's safe." Louisa told him, confusion in her tone.

But then he growled, turned around and attacked her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You just attacked my sister!" Takuya yelled angrily at Kendogarurumon.

But then he roared in agony and started bumping into things.

"HO NO! Koji can't control his beast spirit! AGAIN!" Bokomon yelled, making everyone's faces turn white with fear.

"_I gotta help him, but what can I do?_" Louisa thought to herself.

She had been in situations like this before. Backed against the wall with a demon standing over her and all hope seeming to bleed out of her body like a river. Literally. But she had always figured out a way to make it out alive.

Then she had an idea.

Louisa ran pass her friends.

"Louisa are you nuts!?" Takuya yelled in out-rage.

The blonde Kanbara girl ignored him and continued to charge at KendoGarurumon from his side.

Once she was close enough, she gathered all her strength into her legs and leaped high like a profesional dancer and landed on the metal wolf's back, instantly clinging to him like a child would a toy bear.

"Koji, you gotta fight it! This isn't you. It's some kind of evil, please Koji fight it!" Louisa yelled, hoping and praying it would work.

She remembered situations like this. Her brother would start to panic and she'd bring him into a hug to try and sooth him, saying whatever it took to make him feel better. And if it still didn't work, she'd just hold him and let him cry in her arms, bleeding his heart out to her.

And he stopped.

Then, KendoGarurumon turned back into Koji, but Louisa got of him just before he De-Digivolved.

Koji was standing up and covered in bruises, scratches and scars. He faced Louisa as if trying to give her an apology.

Then his D-tector shot out a dark orb and it dissolved, but no one noticed.

"Koji." Louisa said sadly, before giving him a hug, which he returned.

Then when the others were only two feet away from them, shocked, worried and in Takuya's case angry, Louisa started to glow and Koji's wounds healed.

After they were all healed, Louisa stopped glowing and they let go of each other.

The raven-blue haired boy sent the blonde a smile, which she returned tiredly, then fainted, but Koji stopped her from hitting the ground by caching her in his arms.

He was now on his knees with Louisa's limp body in his arms and the others around him like a shell of some sort.

Everyone had been scared by what had just happened, but Koji was **terrified** by what he had done.

The raven-blue haired boy had seen everything and he felt helpless the whole time and when Louisa talked to him, it hit a nerve deep inside that he didn't even know was there. She had sounded like she was speaking from experience and it had almost scared him that she sounded as if she'd seen it all happen before.

"Lou… LOUISA!" Koji yelled with tears running down his face.

But not everyone was scared or terrified by what had happened, the only person who was pleased, was the owner of the blood red eyes, who had planed it all.

"_Perfect, this went better then I had hope. All I have to do now is wait and then I'll get her when their guard is down._" He thought to himself, then laughed evilly and disappeared into thin air.

His plan was in motion at last.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 12: The Message in My Dream**

_An orange sun shone brightly over Shibuya Beach. _

_The summer holidays had started and children were making the most of the sun and their newly found freedom. Some of them were making sand castles, while others were playing in or near the sea. They were screaming, laughing and just having fun. _

_But two people were down by the sea and having fun, but they weren't screaming and laughing. _

_They were just sitting on the sand enjoying the sunset and each other's company._

_One of them was a girl with blonde hair and wearing a red and pink, one peace swim suit. She was leaning on the other figure, looking at 'em with eyes full of love and happiness. _

_The other figure, a boy with long raven-blue hair, who was wearing dark blue swimming trunks with yellow stripes at the sides of the legs. He had his arm wrapped around the girl and looking down into her eyes that were full of love and happiness._

_It was Louisa and Koji who were 18-years-old now. They leaned in and shared a long and compassionate kiss._

_When they parted for air, Louisa looked at Koji in blissful happiness._

_"I love you, Koji." Louisa said happily._

_"I love you too, Lou." Koji said while smiling at her._

_The two former friends smiled and then looked out to the ocean. _

_Louisa and Koji wanted this moment to last forever, but they knew that it wouldn't. So they were gonna enjoy it no matter what happened next, as long as they had each other, everything was perfect just the way it was._

~In the present~

Louisa's eyes shot open as the dream ended.

"_Was that really just a dream or some sort of vision? Well, whether it was a vision or an ordinary dream, it's the best one I ever had. Wait, what the hell Louisa?! You can't be thinking such thoughts right now! We're in the middle of war, a murber is out to kill your brother and Takuya still doesn't know you dumb-ass!_" She thought to herself as she got up to get a better look around.

Then the figure from before appeared.

"So we meet again, my child." The figure said, solemnly.

"It seems we do. Now this time answer my questions. Who are you?" Louisa demanded, threateningly.

"You already know me by a name, but you may call me Yami." The figure said.

"Okay Yami, now can you tell me what this place is?" Louisa asked, suspiciously.

Yami looked awfully familiar and that scared her.

"Of course. This is the world of your mind, all creatures whether they're Digimon or humans have a world were everything is their way, because it's their mind and they control it, but they don't usually enter it." Yami explained, pointing at the room filled with darkness.

"How come I'm in it?" Louisa asked, curiously glancing around, noticing a few mirrors.

"I helped you get here. But we can't waist any-more time talking, I have important news." Yami spoke, sternly.

"The Warrior of Light didn't lose control of his Beast Spirit, someone else did that. I don't know who it was, but it wasn't any of the 7 Great Demon Lords. It was someone much more dangerous then them." Yami warned Louisa.

"Say what?" The blonde asked.

~Meanwhile~

Louisa shot up from the bed she was in.

She looked around, trying to find the others.

At first she thought she was alone, until she saw Koji sitting on a cheer by the window.

The blonde Kanbara girl thought he was asleep, but he wasn't.

"I'm sorry Louisa. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbled sadly, thinking she was still asleep.

"It's okay Koji. It wasn't your fault." Louisa told him, reassuringly.

Started, he turned around in shock and ran over to the bed, pulling Louisa into a hug, with tears in his sapphire eyes.

"Thank God you're awake! I was worried about you!" Koji said, his voice muffled against her forehead.

"It's okay Koji it wasn't your fault. Everything's 'A' okay, you did nothing wrong. So it's 'A' okay, trust me. It's 'A' okay now that you're back to normal and no one got hurt." Louisa stated, while hugging him back and hidding her blush since she was being held very close to his neck.

"What's that mean?" Koji asked, referring to the "It's 'A' okay" thing.

"It means: It's **All** okay now, so don't worry. It's my motto." Louisa told him, giggling.

Koji smiled, knowing that his very first crush was okay and so did Louisa, knowing her first crush was okay as well.

~Meanwhile, in the Dark Area~

In a black mansion in the Dark Woods, the owner of the blood red eyes watched Louisa and Koji on a black crystal ball, he was standing in the shadows.

The sight was making his skin crawl in disgust.

"How pathetic! Why should she get to be happy while I suffered?!" He demanded and punched a wall, making it crumble to pieces.

Then, he chuckled darkly.

"No matter. I have found her weakest point after all. Now all I have to do is wait until they're out of Gotsumon village and then I'll get her." He said and laughed evilly and it echoed all around the Dark Woods.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 13: The Owner of the Blood Red Eyes Reviled**

The gang were on their way once again.

Louisa had spent two days in bed and was fired up and ready to walk. They all said their thanks, farewells and left for the Village of Beginnings with enough food and water for 3 weeks thanks to the Gotsumon. They all were carrying a backpack with their share of food and water in it, even the Digimon.

It was midnight and everybody was asleep.

They were really tiered from their long walk and had stopped to rest just 1 hour ago, but they were all out cold in 5-10 minuets.

Zoe was next to Takuya, she wasn't leaning on him, but they were really close to each other.

Koji was with Louisa, she was leaning her head against his shoulder while he leaned his head next to hers.

M.J was holding J.P's hand and they both were smiling for some unknown reason in their sleep.

Tommy and Sammy were next to each other, it looked like they were trying to keep warm as they cuddled.

And Koichi was just sitting leaning on the tree that was behind him.

Everyone was having a dream that night.

Takuya was dreaming about him and Zoe going on a date, Zoe was dreaming about the Digidestind having a reunion with the whole gang and some other people that she didn't recognize, Koji was having a memory dream about Louisa, Louisa was also having a memory dream but it wasn't a happy one like Koji's, because she was remembering her past, M.J was dreaming about her and J.P eating some ice cream at Shibuya Beach, J.P was having a memory dream about M.J, Tommy was having a dream about him, Sammy and the others playing football with some other kids he didn't recognize and Sammy was having a similar dream, but she was playing with her brothers and sisters.

However Koichi's dream was far more significant.

_It about a girl and a boy. The girl looked just like Louisa, so he thought it was her, but he realized he was wrong and the boy looked like a blonde sky-blue eyed version of Koji. The boy and 'other Louisa' were surrounded by corrupted darkness, Koichi thought he had to help them and he was right, but before he could,_ he woke up.

"_It was just a dream Koichi, calm down._" He said to himself and tried to go back to sleep.

But suddenly they were all attacked and were awake.

"Hand over the Warrior of Nature!" A cloaked figure with blood red eyes demanded.

"Oh yeah, or else what!?" Takuya and Koji yelled angrily while standing protectively in front of Louisa.

"Or else you will suffer the wrath of me, Myotismon!" Said the figure as he took of his cloak.

He revealed to be a human like Digimon with a vampire design.

Everyone gasped in horror at their new enemy.

"Myotismon?" Sammy shivered, knowing of another one.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 14: The First Myotismon Showdown**

It was a stand off between the Digidestind and Myotismon, nobody dared move.

"Myotismon, ultimate level virus, ghost type Digimon. He has many attacks but his main ones are, Crimson Lighting, Grisly Wing and Nightmare Claw. Trust me, this is a creature that you should never cross paths with." M.J's D-tector told them.

"Wh-wh-what do you want from Lou-Louisa?" Sammy stammered in fear, dripping the older blonde's hand.

"It's quite simple. I want the Legendary Spirit so I can take over this miserable world and the other one. So I'll ask again nicely, hand over the Warrior of Nature!" Myotismon demanded.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT MY SISTER'S SPIRIT IS GOING WITH YOU!" Takuya yelled, threateningly.

"That's right. Come on guys let's show 'em the power of the Legendary Warriors!" Louisa yelled encouragingly.

They all nodded, grabbed their D-tectors, then yelled "EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" and evolved into the Legendary Warriors' human forms, while all the Digimon, except Bokomon and Neemon, Digivolved to their champion forms.

Myotismon didn't seam fazed by this at all.

"It seams that you haven't taken my warning. Very well then, GRIZLY WING!" Myotismon yelled as many bats flue out from his cape and attacked successfully, damaging everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL!? HOW CAN HE BE SO STRONG!? HE'S JUST AN ULTIMATE, THIS SHOULD BE A BREEZE!" Lillymon yelled in shock.

"That is none of your concern, Lillymon. NIGHTMARE CLAW!" Myotismon yelled as he attacked Lillymon, who realized she couldn't move to get out of the way.

"LOUISA!" Everyone yelled.

"I can't move!" The pink clad Warrior gasped.

Seeing him near her, she closed her eyes to embrace for impact, but opened them when she realized she wasn't hurt.

And saw Lobomon protecting her with his own body, his back taking the full front of the attack.

"LOBOMON, NO!" Lillymon screamed as he turned into an unconscious and badly bruised Koji.

"KOJI! KOJI, NO! KOJI!" Lillymon kept yelling as tears ran down her face.

"Humph. How pathetic. If only you had listened to me and this whole incident could have bin avoided." Myotismon said smugly as a red whip of energy formed in his right hand.

"Now we shall end this. CRIMSON LIGHTING!" The vampire yelled.

He raised the whip and at the last moment, Angewomon grabbed Lillymon and Koji, flew out of the way, saving their lives.

"Are you alright?" Angewomon asked them in concern.

"I'm okay, but Koji isn't thanks to me." Lillymon said depressingly.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine, I promise." The Warrior of Kindness vowed to the Warrior of Nature.

"Thank you, Angewomon." Lillymon thanked her friend.

"No problem." Angewomon giggled.

"Now I've got you! GRIZLY WING!" Myotismon yelled as this bats attacked them, but this time Angewomon was able to get away unharmed.

"_Hum... She's faster then I thought. But I know how to clip her wings._" Myotismon thought a a smirk decorated his lips.

"TIME LIMIT!" He yelled.

**(A.N: Please note that I know it's a lame attack name and it isn't a real move as far as I know)**

And everybody stopped moving. They could still move their heads, talk and breathe, but they couldn't do anything else at all.

"What's going on? I can't move anything." Kazemon asked with a voice full of fear.

"Time limit is an attack that stops my opponents' every attack and movement. But it also enables me to do this." Myotismon chuckled.

Then he raised his hand up and then smashed it hard on the ground and everyone, but Lillymon, was thrown to the ground.

"Now Lillymon I will give you a choice. Either come with me willingly and I won't kill your friends or I'll kill your friends and then we'll go. So what will you choose?" Myotismon said taunting the helpless warrior.

"LOUISA! NO DON'T GO WITH HIM! PLEASE DON'T! I'D RATHER DIE THEN KNOW THAT YOU'RE WITH HIM!" Agunimon yelled in desperation.

He hadn't been a little brother before and it scared him that he may have failed his sister. In the short time he had spent with the new Kanbara girl, he had grown to love her the way a brother would and he was determined not to let her get in harm's way for him.

"That can be arranged, Agunimon." Myotismon said smugly.

Then, he increased the attacks power on Agunimon by 10 folds, turning him into Takuya, who was screaming in agony. Myotismon laughed and laughed while the others were all yelling for Takuya to hold on.

"_No. Not again, not again._" Lillymon thought.

People she cared about always either hurt her, died for her or were hurt because of her and she couldn't allow it to happen again. She knew what it was like to be a big sister and she knew she had to save him and her friends before it was too late. She felt she had a responsibility to protect him because she was older and had always felt that way around people even if they were older or younger then her.

In other words, if someone had to take the fall when she was around, it had to be her.

"ALRIGHT! I'll go with you, but please stop hurting my friends, Myotismon!" She finally yelled with tears running down her face.

She fell on her knees and turned back into Louisa, sobbing her heart out.

"There, you see. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" The vampire said smugly as he decreased the power, but still made sure they stayed down.

"No Louisa!" Everyone, except Koji who was still unconscious, yelled.

"I'm sorry guys. But I couldn't let another person die because of me." Louisa said sadly.

"Because of you?" Kazemon gasped out.

"What do you mean?" Tinkermon asked in panic.

Louisa ignored them and shakily stood to her feet and walked over to Myotismon.

He threw his cape over her and they disappeared, the evil Digimon lustful of revenge and the good Human praying for her family's and friends' survival.

"What now?" Sammy asked after everyone DeDigivolved.

"We rescue her that's what we're gonna do." Takuya said encouragingly.

Everyone nodded and promised to go looking for her after Koji was awake.

"Huh? Guys look! Louisa's D-tector! She left it behind!" Sammy informed them and sure enough, the red and pink D-tector was there in her hand.

"_Louisa... You saved Lillymon and sacrificed yourself for us?_" Monodramon thought in shock.

Did she really care for them that much? Or did she actually wish for her life to end?

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 15: The Dreams and Prisoners**

It had been about 20 hours since Myotismon attacked and Louisa sacrificed herself. Koji still wasn't awake and everyone was starting to worry.

"How long has Koji been sleeping?" Sammy asked, fearfully.

"About 20 hours." M.J estimated, checking her watch.

"When will he wake up?" The little pinknette asked, still slightly fearful.

"I don't know. Let's hope it's soon." M.J said truthfully, holding the girl close like a big sister.

"So, dose anyone want to change the subject?" Zoe asked her friends.

No one got any sleep after Myotismon's attack last night, so everyone, except Koji, was awake.

"That depends on what you were think of talking about." Takuya growled, coldly.

"_This is bad. Koji is unconscious, Louisa's gone, Takuya is in a mood and everyone else is depressed. I gotta do something to fix this._" Sammy thought to herself, then she snapped her fingers.

"Who wants to know what I dreamed about last night?" She sang, trying to cheer them up.

"Well what did you dream about last night?" Tommy asked, curiously turning to face her.

"I dreamed that I was at my home playing football with my brothers and sisters!" She told him, giggling.

"How many do you have?" He asked.

"Well let me see. I've got Susan, she's the oldest and a super model. Then there's Sammie-well, he's the 2nd oldest and the best at card games. Then it's Jenny, she's a scientist and the 3rd oldest. After her it's Jack, he's the 4th oldest and the best at video games. Next is the fearless 5th oldest Yoshi. And finally Yutaka the 6th oldest and the best football player ever." Sammy said giving a description of her siblings and listing them off on her fingers.

"I have a brother named Yutaka too! He's in collage so I don't get to see him that much." Tommy told her in slight surprise.

"WOW! So what did you dream about Tommy?" She asked, cheerfully.

"I was playing football with all of you guys at a reunion with some other kids." Tommy told them, his Spirits raising at the mention of his dream.

"I had a dream about a Digidestind reunion too. But we weren't playing, we were having a pick-nick." Zoe said to them, bringing herself into the conversation.

Then the blonde Orimoto girl turned to the only Kanbara child in the area.

"What about you Takuya?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh me, well.. Err." He trailed of, blushing bright red and stammering.

"OH SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Sammy insisted, yelling with mock anger.

"Fine but no teasing okay? I was on a date." Takuya finally told them as he looked at Zoe hopping no one notice, but M.J did.

"Let me guess, with Zoe." She said smugly, making the two go red.

"Come on there's no use in hiding it. You like each other and I'd never make fun of that." The female brunette promised.

"Fine I like her/him." Takuya and Zoe FINALLY admitted together and went as red as roses.

Suddenly, the young Kimara boy laughed.

"MAN! LOU WOULD **PAY** TO SEE THAT!" Koichi yelled a little over excitedly.

"KOICHI!" Takuya and Zoe yelped.

"Sorry." Koichi apologized, chuckling.

"What about you M.J?" Zoe asked, turning her red face to the other green-eyed girl.

"Me? Well me and J.P were at Tokyo Beach eating some ice cream." M.J said truthfully with a slit blush on her face that no one noticed.

"I was remembering all the time I spent with M.J." J.P told them.

Koichi was about to say about the boy and 'other Louisa', then Koji started to wake up.

"What happened?" Koji asked in confusion.

Then noticed that Louisa wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"WHERE'S LOUISA!?" He demanded and jumped to his feet in shock.

"I'm sorry Koji, in order to save our lives, Louisa went with Myotismon and left her D-tector here so Myotismon wouldn't get her spirit." Monodramon told him and show him Louisa's D-tector.

Koji gasped.

"But don't worry. Now that you're awake, we can start looking for her and that freak!" Takuya said encouragingly.

Everyone nodded and decided to keep heading to the Village of Beginnings and find a portal to where ever Louisa is now. Koji was depressed but extremely determined to rescues Louisa, the first girl he's ever **liked**.

Before it's too late.

~Meanwhile, within the Dark Area~

Louisa was chained to a wall in a dark room. She was covered in bruises, scars and bleeding like a river once again.

"I'll admit you're tough, as always, but I won't give up until I have that Spirit!" Myotismon yelled and hit the Kanbara girl with the whip once again.

He had been torturing Louisa since her capture but she wouldn't tell him a thing about the Spirits, she only murmured her multiplications under her breath, which were very boring.

Louisa chuckled coldly.

"Why should I tell you? All you'll do is kill me and my friends after I tell you and make both worlds a miserable place to live. I think I'd rather die with that knowledge then for you to have it." She stated, smugly.

"Very well then, I'll have to play dirty." Myotismon smirked

He snapped his fingers and a light turned on.

Under the light was a human boy.

He had shaggy blond hair, slightly tanned skin the same shade as Koichi's, he was wearing a light green long sleeved T-shirt with an orange "R" on it, denim jeans, white socks and light green and orange trainers.

It was someone Louisa knew all to well.

"RHYS!" She gasped in worry.

As he lifted his head and opened his eyes, they were just like Louisa's, sky-blue.

Rhys moaned and looked at Louisa, shock and confusion filling his now wide sky-blue eyes.

"ANEKI!" He yelled.

Myotismon had Louisa right where he wanted her.

"I'll do you a deal, Louisa. You tell me everything I want to know..." The vampire began smugly as he raised the whip and it turned into a sword.

"And I won't kill your little brother." Myotismon continued with a muderus look in his eyes and the sword under the blonde Kanbara boy's neck.

"PLEASE NO! You can do whatever you want with me, BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Louisa yelled as tears ran down her face.

She had been broken by his evil plan.

Rhys was everything to her and if he was gone... Louisa didn't want to imagine it because she couldn't.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 16: Something More and a Jailbreak**

The gang had been walking for two hours and had finally found the station.

It was really big and a Trailmon (Worm) had just pulled up. The guys asked Trailmon (Worm) to take them to the Village of Beginnings and he said he would so they got on.

Now they were on their way to the Village and thinking of battle strategies to use when they go up against Myotismon again.

~Meanwhile, in the Dark Area~

Louisa was chained to her cell wall.

She had talked to Myotismon about the Spirits, but every word was a lie so she kept her friends and family safe from him.

Louisa was still getting beatings from Myotismon, because he thought it was fun and for some reason, she deserved it, so she was covered in browses, scars and dried blood.

"_Well, this sure reminds me of my dad, he sure was an ass._" Louisa thought to herself.

Then her thoughts went to Koji.

"_Man I hope he's okay. Wait why am I thinking of him? My bro's in more trouble then he is._" Louisa yelled in her head.

Then she felt her heart ace a little.

"_Damn it, there's that pain again. Why do I always get it when I think of Koji?_" She asked herself in frustration.

"_Wait, the last time I felt like this was at my mom's funeral and when she died. Co-could it be I **love** him? Could I be** in** love with_ _him?_" The blonde asked herself in shock.

Then she shock her head.

"_No way! There's no way he would **like** me!_" Louisa though to herself angrily.

Then, her head sank a little in sadness.

"_But I still ended up **liking** him. AND IN THE MIDDLE OF WAR FOR BLOODY RA'S SAKE!_" She yelled in her mind.

"Maybe you're wrong." A voice rang in Louisa's head.

It was Yami's voice.

"_So you can hear my thoughts?_" Louisa asked her mental friend.

"Yes." Yami told her.

Then she continued.

"And you're wrong. You're afraid to admit you love Koji because you think he doesn't love you back."

"_What's it to you? I highly doubt that it's important if I love someone to you._" Louisa thought coldly.

There was a silence between the two and then Myotismon appeared at Louisa's cell door.

"Come, it is time for me to have my fun." He said smugly.

The chains on Louisa's arms vanished and she stumbled to the floor.

Not wanting to be dragged by her hair again, the blonde got up and walked over to the door, limply.

~At the same time~

It was one minute to midnight and everyone except Koji and Trailmon (Worm) were asleep.

They still had a days rid until they would reach the Village of Beginnings and everyone knew that they had to keep their strength up, but Koji just couldn't sleep.

He had too much on his mind, mostly about Louisa.

"_Why am I so worried about her? She can tack care of herself perfectly well, but I'm still worried half to death about her._" Koji wondered to himself.

Then he growled just under his breath.

"_Man why do I **always** get this damn pain when I think of her and when she's not here?!_" He thought angrily.

Then, a possibility hit him.

"_Wait a minute, the last time I felt like this was when I thought mom was dead. Oh god, could I be in love with her?... Like hell I am!_" Koji thought to himself, trying to dine the truth.

"_Maybe I should...On second thoughts I shouldn't. We're in the middle of war she shouldn't be distracted... I could tell her when we return to the real world. If I still care that much._" Koji thought to himself with a hit of sarcastic enthusiasm.

~After a while~

It was about two hours since Louisa's beating had started and she still had to go through 5 minutes of it.

While all the guards were busy watching Louisa and Myotismon on a monitor, a prisoner was trying to escape.

It was Rhys and his Digimon friend: Tapirmon.

Tapirmon looked just like the Bakumon who the Digidestind met in the TV Forest when they first came to the Digital World, except Tapirmon's eyes were light green instead of light blue.

They had been playing with a needle that they found in their cell and were about to unlock the lock. It was a very old lock so they had difficulties, but after what felt like a forever they were free.

Rhys opened the door, which luckily didn't creek and raced down the hallway with Tapirmon right behind him.

"_I gotta save her... For all the times she's saved me._" Rhys thought as he raced down the hallway.

He found a small crack in a wall near him so he and Tapirmon hid there.

About a minute later, two Goblimon were walking down the hallway with an unconscious Louisa, one each of her arms over her shoulder.

Then Tapirmon used his powers to make them go to sleep.

Rhys ran out of the gap, scoped up Louisa and put her on his back.

"You're safe now sissy." Rhys whispered as he ran down the hallway that led to the exit.

He ran strait through the doors and out into the Dark Woods.

The blonde Kanbara boy didn't stop running until he was 90 miles away from the castle and by then he was exhausted.

The blonde boy put his sister down and sat down next to her.

Tapirmon stood guard as his friend drifted of to sleep.

At last, they were free.

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 17: The Rescue - Part 1**

Rhys started to open his eyes as he awoke from his sleep.

As he stood, he saw that Tapirmon was still up, but Louisa was out cold.

"Hey Tapirmon, do you know how to get out of here?" Rhys asked his friend.

"I once heard about a portal that Swanmon uses to deliver Digi-eggs. But I don't know where it is sorry." Tapirmon said shamefully.

Rhys sighed.

"It's okay. We need to find some friendly Digimon and fast. I think Louisa is getting worse." He looked at his unconscious sister sitting buy the tree with a pained look on her face and a small scar just under her left eye.

She looked very sick and was very pale.

"_I feel so useless. I wish I could help her._" Rhys thought sadly.

Louisa had always stood up for him, whether it was bullies or their father, whether she was sick or not, she always stood up for him.

He still had nightmares about when he'd see the living-room walls painted with his sister's blood, the sickening stench of alcohol that their father smelt of, his mother's death. The blonde Kanbara boy still had nightmares and only knew of one person he could turn to to talk them out.

And now, when that person needed him the most, he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Rhys please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Tapirmon said trying to help Rhys, but it wasn't working.

"I know it's not by fault buddy. I just feel really useless." Rhys sighed as he put Louisa on his back and they started to walk.

~Meanwhile, with the rest of the group~

Takuya and the others had finally made it to the Village of Beginnings.

"Thanks Trailmon. You don't know how much this means to us. Thank you." Takuya said just before Trailmon (Worm) left.

"No problem, kiddo." Trailmon (Worm) chuckled and sped away.

"Come on, we need to find Swanmon so we can get to the portal and rescue Louisa." Koji said very seriously and everyone nodded, then went to look for Swanmon.

After 5 minutes the gang found Swanmon and an Elecmon tending to the Digi-eggs out side.

Elecmon looked like Pecatu from Pokemon, only he was bigger, red and blue instead of yellow and brown and instead of his tail being shaped like a thunder-bolt, it was more like a smiky bush.

"Hey Swanmon!" Zoe yelled cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh hello everyone, it's good to see you again." Swanmon said cheerfully while smiling.

When Elecmon saw Zoe, he ran strait over to her and tackled her to the ground, then started licking her face over and over again like a dog and Zoe was laughing a lot.

"WHOA! What's with him?" Koichi asked in slight surprise.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. This is Elecmon. The rookie form of Pabumon, the one Zoe looked after the last time she was here." Swanmon explained, chuckling.

"Oh is that so?" The Warrior of Wind asked the rookie Digimon, teasingly.

Elecmon nodded his head rapidly and allowed Zoe to get up.

"Thanks." Zoe said to Elecmon who just smiled, innocently.

"Why can't he talk?" Sammy asked, curiously and cutely tilting her head.

"I don't know to be honest." Swanmon said truthfully.

"Anyway Swanmon we need your help. We need to use your portal to the Dark Area." M.J told her, seriously.

"Why?" Swanmon asked in shock.

"Because my sister was captured and we think she's there." Takuya said with worry in his voiced.

Swanmon nodded and showed them to the tree where she keeps the babies.

At the other end of the room there was a door and when Swanmon opened it, they could see it had lots of large pictures of places, from Flame Terminal to the Rose Morning Star.

Swanmon showed them to a picture of a forest with black trees that had grey leaves and the grass was grey, too.

"This is the Dark Woods. It's where I send the baby Digimon to their families in the Dark Area. It's as close to safe as you can get in the Dark Area. To go there, you simple touch the picture and you'll be sucked into it and land in the Dark Woods." Swanmon explained, quickly.

"Okay. Thank you Swanmon." Takuya said, gratefully.

"But I should warn you, it's dangerous in there." The bird Digimon warned them.

"I don't care. She's been super nice to me ever since we got here so now it's my turn to help her." Sammy spoke up and ran.

The little pinknette ran strait at the picture and went strait thought it, now in the Dark Woods.

One by one everyone went thought the picture, with the same thoughts in mind as they prey for the blonde Kanbara girl's safety.

~Meanwhile, in Myotismon's Castle~

Myotismon sat in his throne, looking like he was in deep thought.

Then he perked up.

"They're here." He said as an evil grin went on his face as he looked at what he held in his hand.

It was the Dark Virus that he had implanted in Louisa a while ago.

It looked like it had expanded a lot while it had been in Louisa's body, sucking up all the dark emotions she had.

Before it had entered Louisa's body it was the size of a pea, but now it was as big as a tennis ball.

"This darkness is very useful to me. I must have more and I know how to get it." He said darkly then he grinned evilly before braking out into pure evil, bone chilling laughter.

"_After all, why should I have to be sad while she get's to be happy?_" The vampire though as a sickening plan entered his mind.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 18: The Rescue – Part 2**

"LOUISA!" The gang yelled in union.

They had just entered the Dark Woods and were yelling for the young girl immediately.

"Where could she be?" Zoe asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Neemon said bluntly.

"Gee thanks." She sighed, sarcastically.

"Your welcome." The yellow rabbit said cheerfully.

"She was being sarcastic you nincompoop!" Bokomon yelled as he pulled Neemon's pans then let them go, hurting the rabbit-like Digimon.

"You two knock it of!" Takuya and Koji yelled in union, glaring at them deadly.

"Sorry." Bokomon and Neemon said shamefully.

The two boys just grunted and took the lead in the yells for Louisa.

"I've got a bad feel about this." Sammy mumbled to herself, hopping that nothing bad would happen.

~A few 100 yards away~

Rhys was really tired, but he knew that he had to keep moving or Louisa wasn't gonna make it.

"Unmm, Rhys, could I carry her now? You look really tired." Tapirmon said with concern.

"If you think you can handle her, sure." Rhys said as Tapirmon used some of the clouds that were his legs to make a bed for Louisa.

Rhys laid his sister on the cloud and looked helplessly at the strongest person he ever knew, just lying there with pain and fear written all over her face.

The former Salmon-Evans boy had seen his sister in pain before but it was never this bad. Sometimes, he would hear her cry herself to sleep due to the pain inside her but she never let it show on the out-side how much she hurt. Especially not to him. Once, he had court her wrapping herself in her own cloths that she had to rip apart to use as bandages, since they couldn't go out and get some.

It was a miracle that she never got sick, considering the house was a complete mess, all her old cuts would always get reopened by their father, she worked part-time in a children's hospital as a story teller to give the kids hope and the fact that whenever he got sick she was always looking after him.

Then Tapirmon's ears perked up.

"Rhys I can hear human voices over there and they're yelling for Louisa." He gasped, amazed by his ears.

"Alright then lead the way." Rhys said as the two started running towards the voices Tapirmon heard.

~Back with the main group~

Everyone was really depressed to see no sign of the young girl that they all missed.

Then Monodramon started sniffing the air and a smile came on to his face.

"Guys! I can smell Louisa and she is with another human!" He said as everyone gasped.

"Are you sure Mono?" Takuya asked asked.

"Would this nose of mine lie?" Monodramon asked smugly as everyone shook their heads no.

"Then let's go! She could be hurt!" Koji yelled as he ran after the little dragon, hoping Louisa and the unknown human were okay.

~Back with Rhys~

Rhys was getting tired again after running for so long, but he didn't give up.

Louisa never gave up on him when he was hurt or discouraged. They both had always dreamed of finding a better life for themselves and sometimes it seemed that would never happen, especially for Louisa, but she'd always tell him it would happen and when it finally did, they find themselves in a strange new world, filled with strange creatures that seemed to know about his adoptive big brother.

"Louisa!" He heard faint yelling in the distance.

"_Wait, it that?_" Rhys thought recognising one of the voices.

Then Rhys could see Takuya running at full speed towards them.

"TAKUYA!" Rhys yelled.

Takuya recognized the voice instantly.

"RHYS!" Takuya yelled back.

When Takuya got close enough, he could see Tapirmon and Louisa were with his little brother.

"Rhys, not that it's not great to see you but, what the hell are you doing here?!" Takuya demanded as the team gathered around the younger male look-a-like of Louisa.

"So you're Rhys, Louisa's little brother, right?" J.P asked and had a nod from the 10-year-old boy.

Surprisingly, Louisa talked a lot about how amazing her little brother Rhys was and how much she missed him. She would seem like she was about to say something, but would then shut her mouth as if she might have let a secret slip through her lips.

"Bakumon?" Tommy asked when he noticed Tapirmon.

"Tapirmon actually. His kind are like cousins of the Bakumon." Rhys explained, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Louisa." Koji said grimly as he looked at Louisa with guilt in his heart.

Rhys noticed Koji and went over to him.

"Don't worry man, it's my fault that she's this sick. But she'll get better, she always dose. By the way, my name's Rhys." He said attempting to help Koji.

"Koji Minamoto." The Warrior of Light said politely and shock hands.

"Hi! I'm Zoe Orimoto. This is J.P Shibayama. This little guy is Tommy Himi. Over there is Koji's twin, Koichi Kimura. That's M.J Smith. Sammy Ichijouji Takaishi is the little pinknette. The Digis are Bokemon, Neemon, Impmon and Mondramon. And I think you already know Takuya Kanbara." Zoe said cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Takuya's adoptive little brother, Rhys and this is my friend, Tapirmon." He said introducing himself and his partner.

"Now that all the introductions are done, can we get Louisa the hell out of here?!" Takuya yelled as he looked at how pale his sister was.

It was making him sick.

~Back with Swanmon~

Swanmon was tending to the babies, when she saw Elecmon at the door that leads to the Room of Portals, scratching against it like a worried puppy.

"Don't worry Elecmon, they'll be back soon." Swanmon said cheerfully.

Then they heard a few yells and then a loud thud.

Swanmon put the Botamon she was feeding down and opened the door to see the Digidestind all on the floor with a very pale human girl, she didn't recognize, but presumed was Louisa.

"Hey there Swanmon! Sorry to drop in on you like this but, could you help my sister? She's really sick." Takuya asked, sheepishly.

"Of course Takuya. She needs medical attention right away." The swan-like Digimon said worriedly.

Koji had been carrying Louisa on his back and was putting her down were Swanmon said to put her down.

Swanmon offered the gang some beds, then they thanked her and stayed.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 19: Louisa's World**

_Louisa and Rhys walked into their dad's house with a 32-year-old, brown haired, blue-eyed lady who was wearing a long blue jacket and matching jeans named Lusie. _

_In front of them was a tall man with silver hair and brown eyes who was 43-years-old with a grey short sleeved T-shirt and black trousers on. _

_He was Luke Evens, Louisa's and Rhys's 'birth' father and he looked very angry._

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THESE RATS TO MY HOUSE LUSIE!?" Luke yelled angrily at his wife._

_Then he slapped her across her face, leaving a red patch on her cheak._

_"Th-they di-didn't h-have a-anywhere else t-t-to go, Luke." Lusie said timidly. _

_Luke had never acted this way before he got into drugs, which was about three years after Luke and Lisa were divorced and two years after Lusie and Luke got married._

_"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Luke yelled and Lusie ran of up the steers with tears in her eyes._

_Then Luke looked at his 'offspring' with disgust. _

_They were the reason that he divorced with Lisa, so he wouldn't have to live with them. _

_Luke walked towards them and went to grab Rhys by the neck. _

_Rhys backed away but he was trapped because the door had been locked._

_Then just as Luke was a millimeter away, Louisa slapped Luke's hand and stopped him from hurting Rhys._

_"RHYS! RUN!" Louisa yelled and Rhys did as he was told. _

_Louisa tried to run up the steers after him but she was stopped by her father, who was pulling her hair to stop her._

_"YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT! BITCH!" He yelled angrily as he started to punch, kick and slap his own daughter, who was screaming at the top of her lunges._

"AGH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Louisa yelled in her sleep as cold sweat ran down her face.

The gang had decided to stay in the Village of Beginnings until Louisa woke up, but they still didn't know what was wrong with her, so they asked Swanmon to find out what it was.

"What's wrong with her?" Sammy asked no one in particular.

Even thought she hadn't known Louisa very long, she thought of her as another big sister to look up to. Rhys talked a lot about her and how awesome she was and Sammy knew the blonde Kanbara boy wouldn't lie, so she had really come to respect the only Kanbara girl, who was now withering in pain.

"I wish I knew." Koji growled, helplessly.

Then Swanmon appeared.

"Well according to this book, the symptoms are that of a Vampire bite." Swanmon said grimly as she joined the group.

"Myotismon bit my sister?!" Takuya and Rhys yelled, enraged.

"I'm afraid so." Swanmon told them.

"Is there a cure for it?" Koji asked grimly.

The bird-like Digimon shook her head no.

"I'm sorry but the only way for Louisa to get better, is if she can get Myotismon out of her head. You see, if you've been bitten by a vampire Digimon, then he gets in your head and tortures you with horrible dreams or memories. I'm sorry but she's on her own." She said, grimly.

"DAMN!" Takuya yelled as he punched a wall in anger and frustration.

"There's gotta be something I can do!" He said angrily.

Zoe walked over to her boyfriend and placed two comforting arms around his stomach in a comforting hug.

"Hey don't worry about her. If Louisa is anything like you, which she is, she'll be fine. We just gotta wait and keep our hopes up. Sooner or later she will wake up, just hang in there." Zoe said soothingly to calm him down.

Takuya smiled a little at his girlfriend.

"Thanks, babe. I needed that." He smiled, then turned around and returned the hug.

Then everyone heard the sound of crying.

At first they thought it was one of the babies but it was Louisa, she was crying in her sleep cause of the memories of her father.

~Meanwhile, with in Louisa's mind~

Yami ran and ran until she spotted Louisa, crying and hugging her legs.

Yami went over to Louisa and placed a hand on her back.

"It's okay Louisa, I'm here, I'm here." Yami said kindly.

Louisa lifted her head to see where the voice came from and if you looked closely at Louisa's eyes, you'd see that there wasn't any white in them, just a dark ice cold blue. They looked soulless and dead.

"Oh Yami, leave me alone. I don't want your company." Louisa said coldly and turned away from Yami.

"But you need it and you're gonna get it." Yami told her and gave Louisa a hug and after a few minutes Louisa returned it.

"Oh Yami what do I do?" Louisa cried into the seemingly feminine shoulder of Yami.

Then suddenly Myotismon appeared and knocked Yami away from Louisa, destroying the hug.

"NO! YAMI!" Louisa yelled helplessly as Myotismon charged at Yami with a sword in hand ready to kill her.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 20: Louisa's New Look**

"NO! YAMI!" Louisa yelled helplessly as Myotismon charged at Yami with a sword in hand ready to kill her.

Then when it looked like it was all over, as Myotismon was about to stab Yami in the chest as she lay there helpless on the ground, Louisa ran as fast as light and grabbed the sword's deadly end before it had made contact with Yami's body and pushed it back with all her strength.

"How is this possible?! I'm stronger, faster, smarter-" Myotismon said with shook and disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah write a book about, you'll sell millions, ass!" Louisa cut him off, sarcastically.

Then with one big push as the white appeared in her eyes again, Louisa pushed back the sword and made the evil Digimon stumble then land on his butt with a loud thud and then he disappeared into thin air.

Yami treated Louisa's injuries.

"Thank you Louisa. For your courage." Yami said proudly.

"You're welcome Yami. And thanks for patching up my hands." Louisa thanked her back.

Yami nodded.

"Now, if it's okay, can I get back to the others?" The blonde asked, sheepishly.

Yami nodded and then left.

~Meanwhile, in the Digital World~

"COME ON! WE KNOW SHE'LL BE OKAY SO LET'S GO! IT'S WHAT SHE'D WANT US TO DO!" Takuya yelled at Koji.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE ABANDONING A FAMILY MEMBER IN THEIR TIME OF NEED! AND I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HER!" Koji yelled his come back.

The gang all knew that they had to save the Digimon in Lucemon's castle, but weren't sure if they should wait for Louisa or not.

Takuya thought that if they went to the castle and left Louisa at the village, she'd be okay and would be out of danger.

But Koji, on the other hand, thought that they should stay and wait for Louisa to wake up, so they could make sure she was alright, come up with a good plan, then go and rescue the Digimon.

The others could only watch, as they fort like a pair of 2-year-olds.

Sammy sighed.

"_Those two as acting like me and my siblings. And they're not even related._" She said in her head.

Then she heard someone moan, turned around and saw Louisa awake.

But Louisa had put one of her fingers on her lips that told Sammy not to tell the others she was awake.

Sammy nodded and turned to watch Takuya and Koji argue.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Louisa yelled.

Everyone turned around and were surprised to see that Louisa was awake, except Sammy.

"LOUISA!" Takuya, Koji and Rhys yelled and then they ran and gave her a death hug.

"Guys... I'm happy to see you too... But... You're choking me." Louisa just barely said, but they heard her and let go.

"We were so worried about you!" Takuya said with worry and happiness in his voice.

"SAYS THE GUY WHO WAS GONNA ABANDON HER!" Koji yelled angrily.

Takuya glared at him, but before he could say anything, Louisa got in-between them and put her arms out to stop them from fighting.

"Stop it right now! I heard every word of your argument and Takuya you were right. I would have wanted you to go and save the Digimon. But Koji was also right. I would have wanted you guys to wait for me to make a plan of attack so we'd be okay. We can't go charging into battle blindly, like a bunch of idiots! Now apologies!" Louisa told them both, sternly.

After they both apologized to each other and Takuya dug in his pocket, then he pulled out a pear of blue goggles with circle shaped lenses attached to a light grey band.

"Hey sis, since we have a new team of Legendary Warriors, they'll need a leader and we all know that the leaders of the team have to wear a pear of goggles, so these are yours." Takuya said and handed the goggles to Louisa, who didn't take them from him.

"I'm not sure Taky. What if I'm not ready or if someone else wants to be leader? I could get us all killed!" Louisa said with worry in her voice as she looked at her friends.

But they smiled and gave her nodes, saying 'Go for it!'

"I chose you to be the leader because when we fight, I often see you taking charge and coming up with great plans and you've got a lot of heart, so I can trust you to do a good job. So no ifs, buts, or maybes. You're the leader." Takuya said, sounding like a proud parent.

After taking one quick look at her friends, Louisa took the goggles from Takuya's hand and put them over her hair, so the band was visible.

Then, a small teasing grin appeared on the Kanbara girl's face.

"Okay. Now first odder of business, as your new leader, is the plan for Operation: Free the Digimon 1. We'll get some rest tonight and then at dawn we'll go to the Dark Area. Then we'll split up into two teams, Rescue and Destroy. The guys in team rescue will be Rhys, me, M.J, Tommy and Sammy. We'll be the team that'll rescue the Digimon and meet everyone else out side. Everyone else will be on team destroy, whose job is to find and destroy Lucemon and provide a detraction. Any questions?" Louisa told the others her plan.

"Why do you want Tommy on your team Louisa?" Takuya asked her, after raising his hand.

"Because, even thought I know that Tommy can hold his own in a fight and I care about you more then anyone else in the world, next to Rhys and Shinya, we need to make sure that the youngest will be as in littlest amount of danger as possible." Louisa told him and he nodded.

Then everyone went to sleep, so they'd be ready for the battle ahead.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 21: Operation: Free the Digimon 1- Part 1**

Nobody was enjoying the walk to Lucemon's castle, especially M.J, Sammy and their Digimon.

They obviously didn't want to go back to Lucemon's castle, but they knew they had to, for their friends, for the Digimon and for the Digital World.

Louisa understood how they felt, but she knew that they had to come and she was proud of them for facing their fears together, as a team, as friends.

As sisters.

"There it is." M.J said grimly after what had felt like an eternity of silence.

"There's Lucemon's castle." The brunette stated.

She pointed at a tall, dark castle with 4 towers, each had a Knightmon in it, walls made of stone and a red barrier around it. It was indeed, scary.

"So? What do we do now?" J.P asked.

"Stick to the plan." Rhys whispered.

"But there's a barrier. How are we gonna get past it?" J.P pointed out.

Louisa hummed for a bit and then snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea, but it's a bit risky." She warned.

"Well go on." Koji insisted.

"Okay. Team Rescue will attack the castle and in the chaos, Team Destroy will get in. Then when they're in, Team Rescue will pretend to give up and get captured on purpose, so we'll all be in. An' while Team Destroy are lookin' for Lucemon we'll have been taken straight to the dungeon and we'll be there, freeing the prisoners." Louisa said a little uneasily.

Everyone exchanged looks and then nodded.

Louisa nodded back at them and then her, M.J, Sammy, Rhys, their Digimon friends and Tommy ran out, Digivolved and attacked the Knightmon patrolling the ground.

Where Rhys had once stud was now a yellow fox in a painters out-fit. This is Taomon: Legendary Warrior of Harmony.

And where Tapirmon once stud was now a grey elephant with a blue helmet and ears that looked like propellers. This is Elephantmon.

"Get 'em guys and give it all yeah got! FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon yelled while destroying a Knightmon.

"You got it! TINKER SPIRE!" Tinkermon yelled and threw her spire at 2 Knightmon, destroying them on impact.

~Meanwhile~

Lucemon sat high upon his throne, watching his Knightmon getting their tin-can asses kicked by the Legendary Warriors.

"How disappointing. Look at them, wiping the floor with my minions." Lucemon sighed.

Then the screen changed from a battle, to a Knightmon, but this was no ordinary Knightmon. He was the general and he looked worried.

"Your majesty. I am sorry to intrude, but the army is falling to the Legendary Warriors. We are in need of assistants, my king." Knightmon said solemnly.

"I can see that general. I shall send you reinforcements, but do not destroy any of them, I will have that honour." Lucemon chuckled slyly.

"Thank you, my king." Knightmon said before the screen went back to the battle.

~Back on the battle field~

After fighting for so long, Team Rescue were starting to get tiered.

Lillymon knew that she had to keep it up or the plan wasn't going to work. There were only 8 Knightmon left and Lillymon thought that her plan had failed. Until the castle door opened and more Knightmon started to come out of it.

That had been the sign that Takuya, Koji, Zoe, J.P and Koichi had been waiting for.

After most of the Knightmon were out, Team Destroy ran strait to the door and then they went to their left to hide by it, as more Knightmon appeared out of it.

After they were all out, Team Destroy went in.

Lillymon noticed and sigh to herself and then turned to the Knightmon.

"Okay we gotta retreat guys there's just too many." Lillymon told her friends.

But before she could do a falls retreat, a rope was swung over her and since she couldn't fly cause of the rope, she fell to the ground with a thud.

"SISSY!" Taomon yelled.

Lillymon gave her brother's human spirit a small wink to let him know that the guys were in.

Then he nodded and played along.

"Hurry! To the Dark Woods!" Taomon yelled.

Then he started to run slowly, which told the others that the plan had worked. So they all did the same as Taomon but were captured by the ropes as planned and De-Digivolved after they were all captured and neither Knightmon nor Lucemon suspected a thing.

"_Excellent! Part 1 of Operation: Free the Digimon 1 is a success._" Louisa thought triumphantly as she was dragged into Lucemon's castle.

**To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 22: Operation: Free the Digimon 1- Part 2**

Back with Team Destroy, things were going well.

So far, no one had seen them, but they still couldn't find Lucemon.

"_Where could he be?_" Everyone thought as they ran down the corridors.

Then as they turned around a corner, they saw a Knightmon guarding a door and quickly hid.

Luckily, the Knightmon didn't see them.

"What do we do now?" Zoe asked worriedly, in a whisper.

"If we go out there we'll be court for sure." Koji growled, obviously annoyed.

"Maybe we should go back." J.P suggested while whispering.

"No way!" Takuya whispered firmly.

The others all looked at him in curiosity.

"Louisa is counting on us to do this. We've come too far to back out of it now. I've never back down from anything and I don't plan on starting now." Takuya said assertively.

"Then I'm with ya." Zoe said firmly with a nod.

"Me too." J.P said determinedly.

"Count me in." Koichi smiled.

"Koji?" Takuya asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Koji smirked.

Then they got closer and formed a huddle.

"Okay first I'll will Spirit Evolve and make a distraction. Then Koji will hit him from behind and take him out." Takuya planned.

"Let's hope this works." Koji said and got out his D-tector as they broke the huddle.

Then Takuya became Agunimon.

The Knightmon looked in their direction to see Agunimon punch him in the face.

The Knightmon got out his sword but froze as a light-saber went thought his chest and his fractal code appeared.

Lobomon scanned the code and De-Digivolved, along with Agunimon.

Knightmon didn't even have a chance to scream.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." Takuya chuckled.

"Let's go!" Koji said firmly and began running down the corridors with the others behind him.

~At the same time~

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES IN THERE!" Shouted a Goblimon as he tossed Team Rescue into a cell.

"AAAHHH!" They yelled as Louisa was though in first then M.J, Sammy and Tommy landed on top of her and Rhys was on top of them.

"OH FOR RA'S SAKE RHYS! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO EAT SO MANY MEAT APPLES!?" Louisa yelled painfully.

"HEY! NOT MY FAULT I WAS STARVED TO DEATH BY MYOTISMON!" Rhys protested.

"Just shut up you two, I don't wanna hear it." M.J moaned.

"Fine." They said in union.

"Just get off me already." Louisa grunted in annoyance and everyone got of her.

"Thank you." She sighed.

Then they heard laughter from outside their cell and looked to see Lucemon.

"Lucemon." Louisa spat menacingly.

M.J was hiding behind Louisa, clinging to her shoulders in fear while Sammy hid behind Tommy, holding his arm in a hug.

"My, how you've grown." Lucemon said mockingly with an evil grin as he looked at M.J and Sammy.

"Leave them alone, you jerk!" Louisa spat, venom drenched in her voice.

Rhys looked at her rather shocked.

The blonde Kanbara boy had never seen Louisa THIS angry before nor have venom in her voice. Even when she was laying on the ground in nothing but pure pain and her blood was staining the floor and her father was screaming at her to clean it up, Louisa had never said anything venomous as long as he was in the corner.

No matter what, Louisa was always nice and she never used venom what-so-ever in front of him.

It was scary.

"Oh don't worry little one. I don't want anything from them, but I **do** want something from **you**." Lucemon chuckled.

"Whatever it is, you can forget about it Lucemon! And what are you gonna do to our friends?" Louisa asked angrily and spread her arms out to try and protect all of them, shielding them all from his gaze.

"Nothing. For now." Lucemon smirked, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"_You better **not** get captured Takuya or we're screwed._" Louisa thought.

"Don't worry about your Digimon. They'll be fine as long as you do what Lucemon says." A female's voice echoed around the cell.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Louisa demanded.

"I did." The female's voice said.

Everyone looked to their left and saw two human girls and a human boy.

The girl who had spoken had red hair, crimson eyes and light skin. She was wearing a blue turtle-neck T-shirt with a light blue broken heart, dark blue short sleeves and a yellow turtle-neck. Her jeans were black, with the bottom rolled up and her belt was red with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle. The girl also had red and orange tennis shoes and green wrist bands.

The other girl looked very different.

This girl had raven red colored hair, lavender eyes and light skin. A peace of her hair was tied up in a small pony-tail at the side of her head with a dark green hair ribbon. She was wearing a blue short sleeved T-shirt with a dark blue dress over it. Her tennis shoes were blue and dark blue and her socks were light yellow.

And finally the boy.

He had raven red hair, dark-green eyes and tanned skin. It was almost as dark as Takuya's. He was wearing a bright blue bandanna around his neck, dark blue short sleeved T-shirt, orange long gloves, a black cape around his legs, dark blue trousers, blue socks and white sneakers. He also had metal armor on his right arm and shoulder.

"Who are you guys?" Louisa asked in confusion.

"Hi! I'm Rex. This is my cousin, Raven and my girlfriend, Rella." The boy said as he pointed to the girl with raven red hair first, then swung his left arm around the red-head's shoulders.

"GET OFF ME REX! OR LUCEMON WILL BE THE **LEAST** OF YOUR WORRIES! AND NO! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I NEVER WILL BE!" She yelled angrily.

"Oh come on baby. I know you like me. Just give it up already." Rex chuckled calmly.

Louisa and the others anime-style sweat-dropped.

**To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 23: We Did It! Wait... Oh Crud!**

"I'm sorry about my half brother. Sis says he's messed up in the head." Raven apologized, calmly.

"Didn't he just say that you were his cousin?" Sammy asked in curiosity.

"Yeah! Sorry about that! My bad!" Rex chirped happily.

"I'll cut to the chase. Who are you? And are any of you Jack Robinoyed's kid?" Rella asked, bluntly.

"I'm Louisa. This is my little brother Rhys. The girl with brown hair is M.J. Pinkie's name is Sammy. The kid with the hat is Tommy. And no, non of us are related to Jack Robinoyed." Louisa said bluntly.

"WHOA! In all my day's, I never thought I'd meet such cute girls! Are there any more?" Rex exclaimed and gave M.J and Louisa a flirty wink.

M.J blushed bright pink, while a red anger mark appeared on Louisa's head.

"1: You flirt with me again and I'll punch your lips off. And 2: Yes there is another girl, but she's dating my brother, so if you flirt with her, my brother will break your jaw." The blonde Kanbara girl warned and glared at Rex.

"Rhys has a girlfriend?" Raven asked.

"_Please say no. Please say no._" She silently prayed.

"No. I was talking about my other brother, Takuya." Louisa explained.

"_THANK GOD!_" Raven thought.

"How many brothers do you have?" Rella asked.

"Three." Louisa said bluntly.

"Oh, must be hell." Rella pitied.

"Only half of the time. The other half, it's the coolest!" Louisa said with a smile.

"Now's not the time for this sis. Remember our mission and (gulp) I'm afraid of small places?" Rhys asked, in fear.

"Since when?" Louisa asked, slightly too bluntly.

"Since now." The blonde Kanbara boy said and shivered with fear.

The blonde Kanbara girl sighed.

"Don't worry bro, I'll get us out of here and then we'll find Taky and blow this dump. And you lot are coming with us." Louisa said to her brother and then at the last part looked at Rex, Rella and Raven.

"How are you gonna get us out, Blondie?" Rella asked coldly.

"Rell! Don't be so mean." Raven said in a nag tone.

"HA HA HA! You two are just like the twins!" Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah they sure are." M.J giggled.

"The twins?" Raven and Rella asked in confusion.

"Koji and Koichi. The brothers of ying and yag." Sammy explained.

"Great. Competition." Rex said sarcastically.

"Is he always like this?" Louisa asked in annoyance.

"Pretty much." Rell sighed sadly.

"Then let's hope he's got a Beast Spirit and can control it. Other wise I might end up killing him." Louisa growled.

Then she backed up against the back cell wall and Louisa charged at the door with a mighty battle cry.

While she was yelling, the guards gathered around her cell door to see what was going on.

Louisa saw the guards but didn't stop running.

Then, when she hit the door, it broke and it fell on top of the guards, knocking them unconscious as Louisa crushed them under her weight.

"HOLY CRUD GIRL! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Rex exclaimed in shock.

"The recklessness: Takuya. And the strength: Rhys." Louisa said bluntly as if it was nothing.

"Now come on, king of the flirts. We got a lot of Digimon to free." She instructed.

Everyone nodded and started opening the cells either by force or with the keys they stole from the guards.

~Meanwhile~

Meanwhile, Team Destroy were almost at Lucemon's throne room.

"_We're gone make it sis! No matter what, we'll do it._" Takuya thought as they ran down the corridors.

Then suddenly a strange and almost invisible mist appeared and everyone was getting tiered. They kept running, then started walking and soon, everyone collapsed. There was an evil chuckle heard as the Warriors fell unconscious.

"_Now I've got them._" Thought a human figure as he looked at his victims, his face and body hidden in the darkness.

~At the same time~

"There you go little guy." Louisa said, gently as a little red head with three horns hopped out of the cell she just unlocked.

The guys had found their friends, who had just come back after escorting the Digimon out of the castle.

"That the last of them?" M.J asked.

"I think so." Raven replied.

"Yay! Now we just gotta find Mr Takuya and get outta here." Sammy cheered.

"You just did."

"Lucemon!" Everyone exclaimed as they saw him with five Goblimon, who were each holding a member of Team Destroy, who were asleep.

"What have you done to them?" Sammy asked, fearfully.

"I SWEAR! IF YOU'VE LADE A SINGLE ONE OF YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON THEM I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Louisa threatened as she stud in front of everyone, with her arms and legs out trying to protect them.

"My dear child, I wouldn't dream of it. I just need to get you lot out of the way." Lucemon chuckled darkly.

Louisa growled menacingly.

"Now say good bye, humans." Lucemon chuckled and tossed something at them.

Everyone ducked as it flue over their heads.

"HA! You missed!" Rella cheered.

"Did I now?" Lucemon asked with a smug smile on.

Then everyone looked behind them and saw a patrol to who-knows-where open up and suck every human along with the unconscious Warriors inside it.

"OH CRUD!" Louisa yelled as she was sucked in.

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 24: We're Back?**

The sky was dark and peaceful. Little stars were shinning over a great city that was asleep now. It looked very peaceful and quite.

Too quite.

In this great city there was a park with trees, grass and a playground. In a small clearing near the playground there were several figures lying on the ground, passed out.

It was the gang.

Then one of them started to wake up.

It was Louisa.

"_Owww. My head is killing me._" She thought.

Then Louisa realized that someone was under her. She opened her eyes and came face to face with…

Koji's dark yellow T-shirt!

"_HOLY CRUD! **MY** head is on **HIS** chest! Oh crud, oh crud, I gotta move before he wakes up!_" Louisa mentally screamed as she blushed bright red.

She lifted her jumped off Koji very quickly and sighed in relief.

"_Thank God!_" The blonde Kanbra girl yelled in her head.

Then she remembered what happened.

"Koji? Wake up." Louisa said quietly and gently shock his arm.

Koji began to steer, opened his eyes and came face-to-face with an angl-Umm, he means Louisa. Just plain old, Louisa.

"Oh my head. What happened? Where are Koichi and the others?" Koji asked, faking the pain in his head.

"I just woke up. I haven't had time to look." Louisa explained.

She stood up and looked around.

"Everyone's here Koji. But they're all passed out." Louisa told Koji as she helped him into a sitting position.

Louisa woke up Rhys, M.J, Sammy, Rex, Rella and Raven while Koji woke up Takuya, Zoe, Koichi, Tommy and J.P.

"What happened?" Takuya asked as he helped Zoe stand up.

"Last thing I remember was getting sucked up by that stupid portal. And who are you guys?" Rella asked coldly.

"Rell! Don't be so mean! I'm sorry about her. She's not used to social activities. Anyway, I'm Raven. This is my half brother, Rex and you already know my friend, Rella. I'm guessing that you're the friends that Louisa mentioned." Raven said politely and sheepishly rubbing her head.

Then Koichi joined in on the conversation.

"That's us. I'm Koichi. This is my brother, Koji. My friend, J.P. Louisa's brother, Takuya. And his girlfriend-"

"ZOE ORIMOTO! Is that you!?" Raven asked excitedly.

"Yes it is, Raven Robinoyed!" Zoe laughed and hugged Raven, Rella and Rex.

"God! I missed you all so much!" The blonde Orimoto girl exclaimed happily.

"We missed you, too!" The 3 new-comers cheered.

"How do you four know each other?" Koji asked bluntly.

"We went to Italy once and in the week we spent there, we met Zoe, became friends, then best friends and unfortunately we left." Raven explained after Zoe let her go.

"What were you doing in Italy?" Sammy asked.

"Some stuff." Rell said bluntly.

Sammy was going to ask more but M.J shock her head to tell Sammy to drop it.

"Where did Lucemon send us?" Tommy asked.

"I-I think we're in the Human World. Shibuya park to be exact." J.P said a little fearfully.

"Well, shouldn't we go back to the train station?" Raven asked, curiously.

"No."

Everyone steered at Louisa in confusion.

"What do you mean 'No'? The Digimon there need us! Or are you afraid, Blondie?" Rella yelled angrily.

"Look." Louisa said and pointed at a tree.

It had a picture of Louisa, Takuya and Rhys on it and said in big bold, black letters "MISSING! Please help us find our young children. If you see them please contact the Kanbara family or the police."

Takuya gasped after he read the poster.

"Ho-How long have we been gone?" Rhys asked fearfully.

"According to this, a month." Louisa said bluntly.

"Wait. Where are the Digimon?!" M.J asked.

"We're here." A voice called behind them.

They turned around to see Monodramon, Impmon, Tapirmon, Dracomon, Gabumon and Labramon were gone.

"They're... Gone." Louisa gasped.

"So? Now what?" Sammy asked.

"We go home, tell our families about the whole Digimon thing and go back to business as usual." Rella said as if it was the most-obvious-thing-in-the-world.

"Well, it sounds like a good plan. And we all meet here at 12:00 pm or so tomorrow." Louisa added.

"Okay. Let's go guys." Takuya agreed.

And everyone went to Sammy's house first, then M.J's, Tommy's, Koji and Koichi's mom's house, Rella, Raven and Rex's home, J.P's house, Zoe's place and finally Takuya, Rhys and Louisa walked to their home.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 25: The Warriors of Shy and Earth**

"Well, we gotta go now. See ya later Mom!" Louisa yelled and left the house with her brothers.

Everyone had told their families about the whole "Legendry Warriors" thing and all the parents were worried about their baby boys/girls, but had allowed their children to do their "Job" and save the two worlds with their help.

The kids had excepted their parents' and families' help, told each other, arranged to meet at the park at 12:00 pm the next morning and went to bed to get some sleep.

Now they were going to meet up in the park, with Shinya, Takuya's little brother and Lulu, M.J's adopted little sister.

Yuriko and Hiroki, the Kanbara's parents, had asked the 3 older siblings to look after him today in-case any Digimon attacked, meanwhile Susan, M.J's mother, wanted the two girls to bond and M.J gladly excepted.

And everyone knew about this because, they had talked about it over the phone and everyone, except Koji at first, was okay with it.

"Okay. You be careful now." Yuriko said and waved to her children as they set out to meet up with their friends at Shibuya park.

~Later~

"So can you really turn into a magical, spell-casting fox?" Shinya asked Rhys.

"Um… Yeah. But when I do, I'm not a magical, spell-casting fox. I'm Taomon: Warrior of Harmony." Rhys explained to his little brother.

The two were way closer then they were with their other siblings.

Shinya did like Louisa a lot, but he just had more fun with Rhys then he did with Louisa.

Besides, Takuya was always trying to pick a fight with Louisa, to get to know her better.

But she never reacted, she was too busy with her music/books/anything to tell Takuya that she wanted him to go away.

But he never learns and ends up being beat up by a girl.

Which everyone, but Louisa and Takuya, would be laughing their heads off at.

Louisa just wasn't the laughing type when others are in pain.

She was never the laughing type.

"We're here you guys!" Louisa called to her brothers.

"WOW! I'm gonna meet super heroes!" Shinya cheered.

"You already did Shinya." Takuya pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Rhys and Louisa!" He replied with a cheeky-grin.

"Ha, ha, ha. And me too. Right!?" Takuya grinned.

"No. You're a loser." Shinya said bluntly.

Takuya fell down anime-style and the former Salmon-Siblings laughed.

"Come on, you freaks. The gang said they'd be by the swings." Louisa called and dragged Takuya by his ear and ran to the swings with Shinya and Rhys close behind.

~Meanwhile~

"_UGH! That stupid goggle-head is late! So are M.J and her sister. I hope they're okay._" Zoe wined in her head, referring to Takuya.

Zoe was sitting on one of the swings with the rest of the gang.

The Robinoyeds and Rella were sitting under a tree near by, Koji was leaning against one of the swing's metal supports, Koichi was sitting in the swing next to her, while J.P stud by her, looking of to the entrance of the park and Tommy played on the last swing.

"HEY! Sorry we're late!"

The group turned their attention to the front as M.J and a little girl ran up.

"YEAH! US TOO!"

The group's attention went to the right, as the Kanbara brothers and sister ran up.

"It's about time you got here!" Rex cheered and high-fived Rhys when he arrived.

"Well are we all here, now?" M.J asked.

"I think so, now let's get on with introductions!" Louisa chirped.

"Hi! I'm Shinya!" The boy wearing a orange jumper with a yellow face on it, grey shorts, green socks and dark green trainers said confidently. He had light-brown hair, chocolate eyes and light skin.

"I'm Lulu."

The gang looked to the left of them to see a little girl, hiding behind M.J's leg.

"Hey, don't be scared. We aren't gonna hurt cha ya." Shinya encouraged.

She looked a little stunned, but slowly came from behind M.J's leg to show herself to the others.

Lulu was wearing a light blue Japanese style T-shirt with dark blue sleeves, pink shorts, white socks and yellow and orange sneakers. Her hair was in two cute little pony-tails at the top of her head. Had a small blush on her face along with light brunette hair, slightly tanned skin and dark blue eyes.

Suddenly, M.J's D-tector and Takuya's D-tector started flashing and acting up.

"What the-"

Takuya would've cursed, but a light shot out of his D-tector, interrupting him, and landed in Shinya's hand.

The Smith sisters just gasped as the same thing happened to them.

When the light faded a bit, in Shinya's hand was an orange D-tector with brown grips and black buttons.

Meanwhile, Lulu had a rectangle bottom, square screen, yellow and pink D-tector.

There was a long silence, until Lulu shattered it.

"Does this mean…?" She asked innocently.

She stopped.

Lulu was too shocked to continue.

**To Be Continued**


	26. Chapter 26

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 26: Practice Doesn't Always Make Perfect**

"Well you guys, time for your training to commence." Louisa told the new Warriors.

After everyone was over the shock that Shinya and Lulu were the Warriors of Earth and Shy, they decided to do some training in the woods where no one could see them or get hurt if they couldn't control their Beast Spirits.

"I'm nervous M.J. What if I can't even control my Human Spirit?" Lulu asked her sister, innocently.

"Lulu, the Warrior of Sky picked you to be a Digidestind, so you won't have trouble controlling her. And don't worry about your Beast Spirit. If you do then you will lose control." M.J told her sister, smiling reassuringly.

The two girls had really bonded over that one day and truly were acting like sisters. It was hard to remember that Lulu was adopted, truth be told.

"Your sister's right, Lulu. Just remember you're friends and you'll be fine." Louisa encouraged.

Louisa remembered when Takuya told her about when he first turned into BurningGreymon and how he thought he didn't have any friends, just enemies.

That's why he lost control the first time.

But Louisa wasn't going to let it happen to her newest team-mates, especially since they were just kids and one of them was her brother.

She had no idea why, but the blonde always felt this urge deep inside her to take charge and protect everyone around her, younger or older.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Shinya cheered.

"It sure will be!" Rhys grinned.

"Okay. Are you guys ready?" Louisa asked the newbies.

They nodded.

"Well here goes nothing." Lulu sighed.

"EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The whole team yelled.

Everyone yelled their respective Warrior form's name then looked at where Lulu and Shinya used to stand.

Where Lulu once stud, was a butterfly with light-blue wings, yellow armor with brown stripes on the arms and nee-padding and grey claws. Lulu had become Butterflymon: Warrior of the Skies.

Meanwhile, Shinya turned into an old _friend_ of the gang. Shinya had turned into Grumblemon: Warrior of Earth.

"So umm… How do we look?" Butterflymon asked, nervously.

"Awesome! Both of you!" Lillymon complimented with a smile, ignoring the fact that her brother had turned into the evil creator that almost killed Takuya and his group a year ago.

"So since we're rockin' our Human Spirits, can we test out the Beasts?" Grumblemon asked, eagerly.

"Oh please no. I think we need to get used to being Digimon first." Butterflymon begged.

"Ah! You're just a wimp! I'm ready to go wild right here, right now!" Grumblemon bragged.

"Easy there, buddy. Lulu is right. You need to get used to being a Digimon first before you start destroying things with your Beast." Lillymon told the Spirit form of her brother.

"Fine." Grumblemon pouted, folding his arms.

"_Great. Now I know it's Shinya._" Lillymon silently giggled to herself.

Even when he was in the form of the ugly gnome, he still looked cute when he pouted.

Lillymon blamed it on her sisterly instincts.

"Now. Time to see how well you can control your attacks." Angewomon said, getting them back on track.

The Warriors, new and old, nodded.

"Good. Now let's start with some simple sparing matches." Lillymon suggested.

"Good idea. Butterflymon, I think you should fight Angewomon." Grumblemon said.

"What!? Why?!" Butterflymon asked in shock.

"Because I want to see a cat fight." Grumblemon sniggered and then burst-out laughing.

"Shinya! You're a Legendary Warrior not some kid who wants to see girls fighting!" Lillymon scolded.

"She's right you know. You really should take this more seriously." Lowemon advised.

"Well _excuse_ me." Grumblemon huffed, dis-respectively and sassily.

"Shinya! How dare you disrespect him like that!" Lillymon scolded and went to smacked him over his head, but Lobomon stopped her.

"Give him a break, Louisa. He's almost as mature as Takuya, he doesn't know any better." Lobomon reminded.

"Hey!" Agunimon yelled, feeling insulted.

Lillymon took a deep breathe and lowered her arm.

"Fine, I'll let it slid this time. But if he disrespects any of you guys again, I'm letting him have it." Lillymon said, ignoring Agunimon.

"_Especially you._" She added in thought, referring to Lobomon.

"Hey! Are you gonna just stand there, holding her hand like a Casanova, or are we gonna brawl?!" Grumblemon yelled.

"Huh?" The Warriors of Nature and Light asked confused and looked down to see Lobomon still had a firm grip on Lillymon's wrist.

"Ah!" They yelped and Lobomon let go, while Lillymon jerked her wrist away, both blushing furiously.

The gang sweat dropped, while Grumblemon gave Lobomon and his sister a suspicious glare.

Then he turned to face Agunimon.

"Are those two dating or something?" Grumblemon asked.

"We're not dating!" The Warriors of Light and Nature yelled at the Warrior of Earth.

Grumblemon just turned from them and put his arms behind his back.

"Whatever you say, sis." Grumblemon grumbled, arrogantly.

After that, the gang started battling each other, practicing their attacks on each other and working on their skills.

After an hour or so, Grumblemon got bored.

"Can I become a Beast _now_?" He whined.

Lillymon thought it over.

If he lost control, Takuya and those guys could Beast Spirit Evolve and take him out.

But if they couldn't, then Lillymon's group would be useless, for they still hadn't tried their Beast forms and could easily lose control.

"Just give it a little more time, Shin." Lillymon told him.

"That's it! I'm done wait!" Grumblemon yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down." Mercurymon, Rex's Spirit form, told him.

"Yeah. No need to throw a hissy-fit." Rinkmon, Rella's Spirit form, advised.

"You know what? I think you're just scared!" Grumblemon yelled.

"Scared?" Darcmon, Raven's Spirit form, asked.

"Yeah! Scared that you'll lose control!" Grumblemon yelled, starting to sweat for some reason.

He looked at his D-tector.

"But I'm not." He growled.

"Shinya please. Calm down." Butterflymon begged.

"I am calm!" Grumblemon yelled at her.

"EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Grumblemon yelled and shrieked in pain as he transformed.

"GIGASMON!" He yelled when he was done.

Everyone was wordless.

Gigasmon panted.

Nobody moved.

"ROARRRRR!" Gigasmon screamed and attacked the person closest to him.

Butterflymon.

"Ah!" Butterflymon shrieked and jumped out of the way.

"Butterflymon!" Angewomon yelled in worry.

"So much for 'practice makes perfect'." Rinkmon sighed as Grumblemon shrieked again.

**To Be Continued**


	27. Chapter 27

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 27: A Savior?**

Gigasmon shrieked again.

"Oh no!" Kazemon gasped.

"Shinya!" The Kanbara Digimon yelled to their brother.

"What are we gonna do?" Butterflymon panicked.

"First, we're gonna save my brother." Lillymon commanded.

"But how?" Mercerymon asked.

"I don't know. Rex! Can you try to Beast Spirit evolve?" Lillymon asked him.

"I'm not sure if I can." Mercerymon admitted.

"Louisa! We can't just senselessly attack him. We need a plan!" Lobomon called.

Suddenly, Gigasmon roared again and attacked Lowemon.

"Koichi! Behind you!" Lillymon warned.

Lowemon got the warning and jumped out of the way just in time.

Lobomon and Lillymon sighed.

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" Lillymon yelled.

Everyone turned to her.

"Our first priority is to keep Gigasmon away from any humans. Being in a forest, that helps, but there still is the possibility of campers. So Butterflymon and Angewomon I want you two to keep campers away." Lillymon instructed.

The Smiths nodded and flew away from the battle field.

"Agunimon! Your team faced Gigasmon before. Any tips or weaknesses?" Lillymon turned to the Warriors of Flame, Wind, Light, Ice and Thunder.

"I can't really think of any." Kazemon admitted.

"I was able to beat him while I was BurningGreymon." Agunimon told them.

Lillymon shook her head.

"It's too risky. Remember what happened to Koji? Not that I'm blaming him." Lillymn quickly added the last part, once she saw the guilt in Lobomon's eyes.

Beetlemon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that wouldn't be too bright." He commented.

"Look out!" Rinkmon yelled.

Lillymon looked up and the original Warriors jumped out of the way.

"Thanks for the save." Lillymon called to her teammate.

"Any time." Rinkmon smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright here's the plan!" Lillymon yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"I want the newbies to stay here and keep Gigasmon busy while Takuya's gang do a sneak attack!" Lillymon commanded.

Everyone nodded.

Rinkmon, Lillymon, Tinkermon, Toamon and Darcmon ran in front of Gigasmon and started calling him names to get his attention, while Agunimon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Lobomon, Lowemon and Mercerymon walked behind him.

"NOW!" Lillymon screamed.

The original Warriors used their signature attacks on Gigasmon, creating a dust cloud.

The new Warriors cheered, but Lillymon knew better than that.

Suddenly, a punch was thrown though the mist.

"RHYS!" Lillymon shrieked.

She flew in front of her brother and took the attack.

"LOUISA!" Everyone gasped.

Lillymon shrieked in pain, as her fractal code began to appear.

~Meanwhile, with in Louisa's mind~

Louisa was in pain and lots of it.

She gripped Lillymon's hand as if her life depended on it.

Lillymon tried to reason with her.

"Louisa! Let me go! You're in pain, you have too! Or you'll di-"

"NO LILLYMON! I CAN'T LET YOU GO! Even if it rips me apart, I won't let go." Louisa pledged, as a cut appeared on her check.

"Why?" Lillymon whispered.

"Because…" The blonde started and opened her eyes.

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" She screamed.

Lillymon was astonished and touched.

Suddenly, there was a bright light.

Louisa squinted.

"_Who do you fight for?_" A gently, yet powerful voice asked.

Louisa didn't need to think about this one.

"My family and my friends." She answered.

"_What do you wish for?_" The voice asked.

"For my loved ones to be safe from harm and for the two worlds to be at peace." Louisa answered.

"_Will you fight for that peace?_" The voice asked.

"With all my heart, mind, body and soul." Louisa answered.

"_Louisa, you have truly lived up to your name. Allow me to help._" The voice told her.

"Only, if you protect my family and friends." Louisa told the voice.

"_Very well then._" The voice answered.

Then, Louisa felt a hand grab Lillymon's.

"_You can rest assured, no harm will come to them._" The voice told Louisa.

Louisa believed the voice and let the hand hold Lillymon for a few minutes.

**To Be Continued**


	28. Chapter 28

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 28: Lilamon: Beast of Nature**

Everyone was still horror struck.

Gigasmon had struck Lillymon square in her stomach.

Her fractal code had appeared.

Lillymon's spirit was up for grabs.

Suddenly, just as Gigasmon was about to swallow it whole, it suddenly began to shine, brightly and fiercely.

"Wh-what's going on?" Agunimon asked, shielding his eyes from the light.

"I don't know." Kazemon cried, as she too shielded her eyes.

"Look! Lillymon's Spirit!" Tinkermon screamed and pointed with her stick at the said object.

Everyone looked and gasped.

Lillymon's Spirit was making that glow as it morphed.

It appeared to happen in slow motion, as the Spirit that sat legs crossed, began to rise and stud on her legs.

The wings seemed to get shorter, but plumper, looking more like petals then leaves.

And it happened.

"BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

That cry echoed around the woods, Shibuya and possibly, all of Japan. The cry sounded powerful and strong, more like a wild loin's roar then a human girl's cry of pain.

Everyone felt the power of this new spirit.

Suddenly, the light vanished and everyone could see the new and powerful creature Louisa had become.

Louisa's Beast form had a humanoid shape, but the ends of her arms and legs looked like half-closed flours. Her skin was a faded-pink color, but the half-closed flours were white. There were 4 pink petals sprouting out of her back, with yellow tips. She had a sort-of bikini on that was colored yellow and dark green in places. There was a half-closed small rose on the nip of the bikini's neck. Her face was the same color as the rest of her skin and her eyes were a faded shade of violet. One of her eyes was hidden by a pink flour-shaped hat, which rested nicely on top of her head that was hugged by her green hair with yellow tips.

Finally, her name was revealed.

"Lilamon: Beast of Nature!" She exclaimed.

It appeared as if everyone was hypnotized by the Beast's appearance.

Lilamon ignored the steers she received and got to work.

"BEAUTY SLAP!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, she created a gust of pink wind that hit Gigasmon on the face, sending him flying to the ground, hard.

His fractal code appeared and he turned back into Shinya.

Lilamon walked over to the unconscious boy, waved her hand over him to heal his injuries and she turned back into Louisa.

Who fainted in a heartbeat.

**To Be Continued**


	29. Chapter 29

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 29: Recovery**

After the incident with training, Rella called the rest of the Warriors and they all agreed that was enough training for one day.

With that decided, Takuya carried Louisa on his back, while Rhys had Shinya on his back and they walked back to the Kanbara household.

No one left Louisa's or Shinya's side until they woke up.

"What happened?" Shinya asked, rubbing his head.

"That's what I'd like to know." Louisa told them, also rubbing her head.

They were in the living-room, with the blonde and brunette on the couch, while everyone else were sat on the floor waiting for them to wake up.

"Shinya lost control and Louisa beat him when she Best Spirit evolved." Lulu explained.

"Really?" Louisa asked, since she didn't remember that at all.

Shinya gasped, then lowered his head in shame.

"So I wasn't ready." He whimpered.

Louisa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay man. I should've had more faith in ya." Louisa told him, rubbing his back with her hand.

"But I could have-" Shinya's panic was cut off.

"But you didn't and no one got seriously hurt, right? So it's okay man." The blonde Goggle-Head reassured her younger brother.

Shinya slightly cried.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak." He said.

"Shin, you're not weak." Lulu told him.

Shinya lifted his head, giving her a curious look.

"Yeah, I mean, you actually had the guts to try that." Rex reassured.

"Not even I've tried my Beast yet. You do have guts kid." Rella agreed, giving a thumbs-up.

"I lost control on my first time too." Takuya admitted, sheepishly.

Shinya was surprised by this behavior from his friends, brothers and sister.

"See? You're not the first Shin and you certainly won't be the last. So just forget about it, okay?" Louisa asked, giving Shinya a gentle noggy.

Shinya looked at them all, as if they were crazy.

But then shrugged and laughed.

"You people are insane!" He exclaimed while laughing.

The others were confused at first, but then laughed along with Skinya, understanding the joke.

Who in their right mind would congratulate a boy for almost destroying his sister because of his pride?

**To Be Continued**


	30. Chapter 30

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 30: Two Lovers, Two Warriors**

A couple days later, the group went back to training in the woods with their new Beast Spirits and working together as a team.

It was difficult at first and some of the team nearly lost control, but nothing too bad happened.

Yesterday was Zoe's birthday, so everyone decided to let her spend the whole day with Takuya, while they set up a party, which everyone had fun at and almost forgot that the Digital World was in danger.

Right now, Louisa was walking around town, seeing of anything bad was happening or if the other Warriors were anywhere near her.

"_Okay, so there are Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, J.P, Shinya and Rex as the original Warriors, so there's only 2 left: Arbormon and Ranamon. Meanwhile, I've got me, Sammy, M.J, Rhys, Raven and Rella, meaning I'm still missing 4 members of my team. I hope I can find them before it's too late_." Louisa thought, as she walked through the park, alone.

If her stomach didn't hurt or have a huge bruise, she would've thought that what happened with Shinya was just a nightmare, considering how beautiful the day was.

Suddenly, a shriek that every horror movie-maker wished they had was heard.

"So much for peace." Louisa sighed.

It seemed that Louisa was the only one that heard the shriek, but she didn't care.

She just ran to where she heard the scream, which was an empty alleyway and saw 2 suits that were holding a girl her age and a boy her age was being held, too.

The suits were wearing black suits with white shirts and black shoes. One had an orange tie and was holding the girl, while the other a green tie and was holding the boy.

The girl had black short hair, lime green eyes and looked very fit. She was wearing a dark green hat with lime green linings at the bottom, a red sleeveless T-shirt with a light-blue "E" in the middle, black jeans which were grey at the bottom where they are rolled up, light blue gloves and red and blue trainers.

The boy had black spiky hair, a grey spike, gold eyes, tanned skin and looked kinda thin. He was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt, brown jeans that are light brown at the bottom because they were folded, brown gloves and brown shoes with white souls.

"Let go of me! I don't wanna go back!" The girl yelled, struggling against the man.

"Yeah! She has a right to stay here!" The boy yelled, only to be punched in the face.

"Shut up, brat!" The suit holding the boy yelled.

"Ema, your family is worried sick! It's time you came home!" The other suit told the girl.

"Yeah right! If I go back, they'll make me marry that stupid Sky! I'll never love him! I love Arther!" The girl yelled, glaring daggers.

"Absurd!" The suit holding the girl yelled.

"No. That's not 'absurd'." Louisa said, walking over to them, calmly.

Everyone froze and looked at her.

She smirked.

"What's absurd is the way you're treating these two." Louisa said, glaring at the suits.

"Oi brat! This has nothing to do with you! Get outta here!" The suit with the green tie growled.

"No." Louisa said, calmly.

"Why you little-" The one with the green tie was cut off by Louisa whipping out her D-tector.

"You know what this is?" The blonde asked, tauntingly.

"Your cell phone." The orange tie told her.

"Wrong again." Louisa giggled, but then grew serious.

Suddenly, while the suits were confused, the boy and girl stepped on their feet and while the suits grabbed their feet in pain and hopped on one leg, the kids ran away.

"Hey! Thanks for the help!" The girl yelled.

"It's okay! I'm Louisa, by the way!" The blonde introduced herself.

"I'm Arther. This is my girlfriend, Ema." The boy, Arther told her.

Louisa smirked.

By now, they had reached the park, while the suits were still holding their feet in pain.

"Well, it's nice meeting you two. Now come on! You can come to my house and hide if you like." Louisa offered.

"Thanks, but first we have to get my little brother." Arther told her.

"Sure thing! Where is he?!" The Warrior of Nature asked.

"Over there!" Ema yelled and pointed.

Louisa looked in the direction and saw a smaller version of Arther running towards them.

He was wearing a yellow po-lo shirt, a long-sleeved light-green shirt with a collar, a green hat with yellow lines, dark-green shorts, a dark-blue backpack and green sneakers.

"I'm right here, you two!" Arther's little brother yelled.

"Ben!" Ema exclaimed.

"Get over here!" Arther called.

Ben nodded and ran faster to catch up to them.

When he reached them, suddenly Louisa's D-tector glowed.

"What is that thing doing?" Arther asked.

Louisa smirked again.

That's when her D-tector short out a light that went into Ben's bag, then 2 D-tectors flouted out of the bag and one went to Ema and the other to Arther.

"What the heck are these things?" Ema yelled, completely freaked.

"I'll explain when we get to my house. For now, just know that you're life, has officially gone to a whole new level of crazy." Lousia chuckled.

**To Be Continued**


	31. Chapter 31

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 31: The Introductions and Explanations**

After a short while, Louisa, Ben, Arther and Ema lost the goons that were following them and arrived at the Kanbara house.

Right now, everyone was sitting in a circle in Louisa's room and were about to start the introductions and explanations.

"Alright. First off, who are you people?" Arther asked, very confused since Louisa hadn't explained anything.

"First of all, I'm Takuya. This is my brother Shinya. This little guy is Tommy. That's my girlfriend, Zoe. The twins are Koji and Koichi. And the big guy over here is J.P. And the flirt with mahogany hair is Rex." Takuya concluded, pointing at everyone he spoke of.

"And I'll take it from here, bro. These cutie-pies are Sammy and Lulu. This is Lulu's big sis, M.J. Rex's violet-eyed sister is Raven. The red-head is Rella. The blonde squirt here is my brother Rhys. And you already know my name's Louisa." Louisa chuckled, pointing at everyone as she said their names.

"Okay. Well, I'm Ema Orilly. This is my boyfriend, Arther Mickadem. And his little brother, Benny Mickadem, but we call him Ben." Ema explained, as she hugged Arther's arm.

"Hey." Arther shrugged.

"Hi!" Ben chirped.

"Okay, next question: What's this thing?" The black and grey-haired male asked, holding up his brown and orange D-tector that looked like Takuya's.

"Those are called D-tectors. We call that version you have V-1." Rhys explained.

"The one Ema has is called V-2." Louisa added, pointing at Ema's D-tector.

"Why do we have these 'D-tectors'?" Ema asked.

"Because you're Digidestind now. That means you have the power to help and protect the two worlds. One of those worlds is ours, the other is the Digital World. The Digital World is where creatures called Digital Monsters or Digimon live and they're a lot like us. Only they look a little different." Louisa explained.

"Not to mention the fact that they have powers, forms, levels and that they all hatch out of eggs." Sammy added.

"Yeah, those things too. Anyway, the Digital World needs help to save it from the evil that is trying to destroy it and we're the only ones that can help. That's why we all have D-tectors, so we can turn into Digimon. And not just any Digimon, but the Legendary Warriors!" Louisa exclaimed.

"Before Louisa gets ahead of herself, I'll explain what makes the Legendary Warriors so legendary. At the beginning, every single type of Digimon was a war with each other. But one day, 10 brave warriors stud up and stopped the fighting." M.J told them.

"Those warriors were dubbed as the Peace Making Warriors. That's why some of us have different D-tectors, because there are two groups of Warriors." Raven added.

"Anyway, after peace was restored, the 7 Great Demon Lords showed up and started destroying the world." M.J sighed.

"Speaking of those freaks, they're who we were fighting for a month until we were suddenly forced back home." Rella growled.

"That's right. Anyway, after a long and hard war, the Warriors won and the Lords were sealed. But taking 'em out cost the Warriors too, so they became Spirits. However, with their leaders dead, the Digimon fell into chaos and but instead of a free-for-all war, it was humanoids VS beasts. And guess who stopped the war this time?" Louisa asked.

"More Warriors?" Ben questioned.

"Actually, believe it or not, it was a Digimon named Lucemon, who used to be the Demon Lord of Pride." Lulu stated, matter-of-factly.

"What?" Ema gasped.

"Hey, hey give us a sec, will ya? Lucemon didn't remember any of the stuff he did as a Demon Lord and because of all the fighting, the other Digimon didn't remember either." Takuya added, sharply.

Koji nodded.

"But anyway, things were peaceful for a while. Until Lucemon, from under the pressure of ruling a whole world and nightmares of his past haunting his dreams, he finally lost it and decided it'd be easier to just destroy the whole world." Raven explained, understandingly.

"And guess who saved the world from the evil psycho?" Louisa asked, grinning.

"The other Warriors, right?" Arther asked.

Louisa nodded.

"Right! They were dubbed as the 10 Legendary Warriors and after the fight with Lucemon, everything went back to being peaceful, with the Warriors as Spirits." Rex explained.

"One year ago, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Tommy, J.P and eventually Koichi saved the two worlds from Lucemon." Shinya chimed in.

"And here we are." Lulu concluded.

"Fighting all the Demon Lords, Lucemon included and an evil vampire that has hated Sammy's family for 3 generations named Myotismon. Ah, yeah. It's a good life." Louisa chirped.

"And now it's our turn to ask the questions." Koji said, sternly.

Everyone nodded.

"Why were you being harassed by those suits earlier?" Louisa asked.

Ema looked down in shame.

"They were going to bring me back to my parents." She said, not wanting to look up.

"Why wouldn't you want to see your parents?" Lulu asked, curiously.

"Because they would force her to marry some jerk named Sky and send me and my bro to a place where Ema would never find us." Ben said, not liking where this was going at all.

"Why would they do that?" Koichi asked.

"Oh, so you can talk." Arther stated, sarcastically.

Louisa sent him a quick glare, but then calmed.

"As Koichi was saying, why would Ema's parents make her marry this Sky dude?" The blonde Goggle-Head asked.

"Biasness. That's what it's about. My older sister, Jasmine, was already engaged to someone else, so I was the only one left." Ema explained.

"And she was already in love with my brother and he was in love with her, so when that happened, they both were heartbroken." Ben explained.

"Awww! It sounds like Romeo and Juliet!" M.J squealed.

"You actually read that bock?!" Louisa asked, astonished.

"Yeah, we had to read it in school once for sensitivity-training and trust me, it got everyone in my class crying at the end." M.J giggled.

"I don't wanna know." Rella grumbled.

"You and me both, sister." Louisa added, sweat-dropping.

"Anyway, next question. Where are Arther's parents and why couldn't you go to them?" Rhys asked.

"To answer both your questions, my dad's missing and my mom's dead, so can't exactly go knocking on every door in the world saying 'Excuse me, but are you my long-lost father who disappeared when I was 3?' Yeah, like that'd work." Arther explained, growling the last part.

"Hey, we all got darkness somewhere in our past. I mean, Zoe was bullied. J.P didn't know what real friends were. Koji thought his mother was dead. Tommy thought his brother hated him. Takuya didn't have many friends. Koichi thought that his own father and brother abandoned him for some other woman. And me and Rhys were orphans because our mom died." Louisa shrugged.

The other humans in the room all looked at her in shock.

"Did I say something?" She asked.

**To Be Continued**


	32. Chapter 32

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 32: Their Past Revealed**

"Did I say something?" Louisa asked.

"You never told us your mother was dead." Takuya gasped.

"How else would me and Rhys be in an orphanage?" Louisa asked, shrugging again.

"What about your father?" J.P asked, frowning.

"Oh. Just your usual drunk and abusive father, who once threatened to murder his own son and almost killed his own daughter a couple of times." The blonde Goggle-Head said, emotionlessly.

"What?!" Raven and Rhys gasped.

"Alright, can we ask the questions again? And our new question is what the heck are you talking about?!" Arther asked, in shock.

"Well, when I was 4 my parents divorced and I never saw my father again. On my birthday, my mom was hit by a car and died. Later the same day, my dad's wife took us home with her and my dad beat me up because I was protecting Rhys. A couple months later, for once I kicked my old man in his stomach, he said he'd kill Rhys, so I did what anyone who knew my father would do. Run. Me and Rhys ended up in that orphanage and a month later, Mr and Mrs. Kanbara came knocking and we were adopted. So yeah, now you finally know." Louisa explained, sounding emotionless, but secretly crying her heart out.

There was a long silence.

"So… That's what happened to you?" Shinya asked, so shocked and scared he almost wet his pants.

Rhys nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Lou got beat up because she protected, but she never told me we ran away because dad said he'd kill me." The blonde male said, looking at his sister in shock.

"You didn't need to know, bro. Sure, it was a threat of ending your life, but dad was already killing me so, I guessed you thought we had a good enough excuse to leave already." Louisa stated.

"How can… You sound so emotionless and say it so easily?" Koji asked.

"I already know my mother died because we were going to my birthday party and I miss her, but hey. Why should I keep beating myself up for it when the fate of two worlds is at stake? I think it can wait for when I've saved the world with the help of the Justice League." Louisa joked.

"How long ago did she die? Your mother I mean." M.J asked, feeling very sorry for Louisa.

"Well she died on my 11th birthday, June the 28th, so about 5 months ago, since after 2 months with our dad, we ran away, spent 1 month in that orphanage and 2 months saving the world." Louisa estimated.

"2 MONTHS?!" Takuya gasped.

"Of getting beat up? Yeah, so?" Louisa asked.

"She almost died a couple of times. It didn't matter how long he beat her up for or how hard he tried, our dad couldn't kill her." Rhys shivered.

"Ha! You mean 'how much fun he was having'. He never wanted it to end so to make sure it didn't, he never killed me. Trust me bro, even if he tried hard enough to kill me, I'd stop him!" Louisa chuckled.

"How can you act as if it's not a big deal?!" Koji demanded.

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. Sure that coco is still out there, but his wife and her sons are safe, me and Rhys are safe and even if he tracked us down and tried to kill us, he wouldn't because I've got you guys and Lillymon to protect me, right?" Louisa sated.

Everyone was in shock.

"You… You mean… You actually trust us with your life?" Koichi asked, in shock.

"Yeah! Sure, I'd try to get you guys to run and hide because I wouldn't want him to kill you. But I know you wouldn't hide and besides, Taky would give one of his leader speeches about me being a part of the team and how it's okay to need you guys to protect me, so I'd be screwed." Louisa chuckled.

Zoe smiled.

"Yeah, he would." She sighed.

And everyone nodded in agreement, silently swearing an oath to always protect Louisa and Rhys, no matter how many times Louisa says she can handle it on her own.

**To Be Continued**


	33. Chapter 33

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 33: The Legendary Diver**

As usual, when she's not training or food shopping for the family, Louisa was walking around the town of Shibuya.

Nothing much had happened.

Arther and Ema were training well, M.J's mom was taking care of Ben, Ema was living with Zoe while Arther was crashing at Koichi's home and no evil Digimon had attacked the city.

Yet at least.

Suddenly, there was a fierce roar and Raremon came walking around the corner.

"Speak of the Devimon." Louisa joked.

Then, she noticed something. And it wasn't something she liked.

There was a girl about her age being chased by Raremon with an older boy.

The girl had long black hair that reached her waist, perfectly creamy skin and bright red eyes. She was wearing a blue head-band, a blue shirt with the left sleeve reaching her wrist and the right sleeve being just a strap, a denim blue skirt that was just barely over her knees, long dark blue stockings and light blue sneakers with blue parts.

The older boy had brown spiky hair, cream skin and dark blue eyes. He had a white button short-sleeved shirt with the two top buttons undone, black jeans and brown sneakers.

"Someone! Help us!" The boy yelled.

"Ahhhh! Tristain! I think if you keep yelling you're gonna make 'im mad!" The girl warned, in a cowgirl accent.

Raremon roared, just to prove the girl's point about yelling.

They yelled in fear.

"Here I go again." The blonde girl sighed.

"Hey! Swamp gunk!" Louisa called, tauntingly.

The boy, girl and Raremon all looked at Louisa.

She just smirked and blew a raspberry at Raremon and pulled down the skin under her left eye.

Raremon roared, while the kids gasped.

"Are you crazy?!" The boy yelled.

"Maybe." Louisa smirked.

Raremon roared again and charged towards Louisa, while she sighed in boredom. She wiped out her D-tector.

"EXACUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Louisa hollered.

In a flash, Lillymon was there and ready to fight.

The kids gasped.

"Hey there, big boy." Lillymon smirked.

Raremon roared for at least the 4th time, making Lillymon sigh in annoyance.

"I'm really getting sick of that sound, ya know. So take this! FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon screamed.

She shot her signature attack at Raremon and destroyed him. With that done, Raremon became an egg and Lillymon returned to her human form, with the egg in her hand.

"Let's make a deal. As soon as a portal opens up, I'll take you home and you don't 'cause us anymore trouble. Deal?" Louisa asked the egg, chuckling to herself.

"Who… Who are you?" The girl asked, walking over.

"You're savior." Louisa joked, giggling.

"Are we allowed to know the name of our beautiful savior?" The boy asked, flirtatiously.

Louisa suppressed a growl, but not a quick glare.

"Tristain!" The black haired girl warned.

"What? I was only trying to be nice sis." The boy defended himself.

"No it's fine. I'm used to boys flirting and even though I should be used to it, I still hate it. Anyway, the name's Louisa." The blonde girl said, extending her hand.

"Felicity Blackbird. But people call me Fliss." The black haired girl, Felicity, said while smiling kindly.

She shook hands with Louisa then pointed over her shoulder.

"The flirting moron behind me is my brother, Tristain Blackbird." Felicity sighed.

"Nice to meet both of you." Louisa smiled.

Suddenly, her D-tector shot out a light that went to Felicity's other hand, which was now holding a V1 blue with dark blue grips D-tector.

"What the?" Tristain freaked.

"Well what do ya know? Looks like you're now The Legendary Diver, Felicity." Louisa giggled.

"What the hell are you talking about girl?!" Tristain yelled.

"Let's just say, your sister now has a really important job to do and if she doesn't do it, we're all screwed." Louisa shrugged.

"What do ya mean by screwed?" Felicity asked.

"What I mean is, now you're on a team and we're all working together to save the two worlds. And now, you've got the team badge. Felicity Blackbird, welcome to the wonderful and crazy life-style of the Legendary Warriors!" Louisa cheered, happily.

Suddenly, a wicked tornado picked up, forcing Louisa to grab her hair to keep it out of her face and Felicity to pull her skirt down.

"What's happening?!" Felicity screamed.

"I don't know!" Louisa yelled.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, pulling Louisa and Felicity into the sky and causing the two girls to blackout.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
